Crise d'adolescence
by KillerNinjaPanda
Summary: Une crise d'adolescence ça peut entrainer de nombreux évènements. Celle de Loki allait forcément être mémorable. Des enfants ? Oui pourquoi pas. Finir par se retrouver avec un garde du corps dans les pattes ? Très probablement. MCU/Mythologie nordique
1. Intro : Une bière et tout commence

Il faut probablement que j'arrête de m'éparpiller dans mes textes mais j'ai vraiment trop envie de publier ça. Donc c'est parti pour du Loki. Oui. Encore. Il n'y a jamais trop de Loki.

Et c'est merveilleusement corrigé et mis en page par Cassaucisse (pourrais-je un jour assez te remercier pour toutes ces CDT ?)

* * *

Peut-être savez-vous à quel point un jeune en pleine crise d'adolescence peut être insupportable. Et bien, pensez un instant que, sur Asgard, deux parents et un frère ont dû supporter la crise d'adolescence du dieu de la malice au mauvais caractère, j'ai nommée : Loki.

Après une grosse journée de travail, quoi de mieux que de passer quelques jours de repos. C'est ce que s'étaient dit les Avengers. Taper sur des méchants aliens, déjouer les plans machiavéliques d'un Asgardien habillé en vert, se faire sévèrement reprendre par le directeur du SHIELD pour avoir démoli une bonne partie de la ville, tout ça, ça fatiguait. Après tout ce chaos, ils prenaient donc une journée de repos bien méritée. Et moment de repos rimait forcément avec... Moment de détente, aidé par quelques verres évidemment, dans le salon de la tour (encore vaguement en travaux, ne prêtez pas attention à la baie vitrée remplacée par des plaques opaques, ni aux quelques échafaudages disséminés un peu partout). Et pour l'instant, l'heure était aux interrogations des Avengers, et en particulier de Tony Stark, sur le cas Loki. Plus précisément sur son enfance. En effet, après un tour de table sur des anecdotes diverses et variées, le tour de Thor s'était, de loin, avéré être le plus intéressant. Et pour cause ! Le dieu blond avait lâché plusieurs informations sur son frère adoptif. Et forcément, ça intéressait au plus au point le milliardaire.

\- Attends... Ton frère, Loki, le mec qui tente de prendre le contrôle de la Terre tous les deux jours, insensible, méchant, traître au possible et particulièrement irritant au passage... S'est enfermé dans sa chambre pour bouder ?

Thor hocha positivement la tête et vida sa bière. Tony le regarda une demi-seconde et explosa de dire. Rapidement rejoint par Clint. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du Cap'tain et de Natasha et même Bruce, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment le dieu de la malice, pouffa légèrement. Tony, lui, se tenait toujours le ventre.

\- Une autre, une autre, réclama-t-il au dieu du tonnerre.

\- Je ne pensais pas que les histoires d'adolescence de mon frère te passionneraient tant, Stark.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je crois que je suis devenu accro. Vas-y blondinet, balance les dossiers !

\- Les dossiers ? répéta Thor éberlué et, pour une fois, ne relevant pas le surnom ridicule.

\- C'est une expression, expédia Tony en secouant la main. Vas-y, raconte.

\- Eh bien, débuta Thor, je me rappelle qu'une fois...

Et c'est ainsi que les aventures d'adolescence du petit frère, adoptif, du dieu du tonnerre étaient arrivées jusqu'au oreilles attentives, très attentives, des super-héros.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Loki ! Viens ici !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Mère ! hurla le dieu de la malice à travers l'épaisse porte de sa chambre dans laquelle il s'était enfermé.

Il grogna en s'éloignant de la porte et balança son casque au sol. L'objet brillant atterrit dans un grand bruit et glissa sur le sol en marbre jusqu'à buter contre un des murs. Loki ne s'y intéressa pas et préféra se jeter sur son immense lit. Il enfouit son visage dans ses oreillers et inspira profondément. Se calmer. Il devait se calmer. Inspirer calmement. Expirer calmement. Ne pas jeter un sort dans sa chambre, il tenait trop à ses affaires. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il se sentait mieux. Ses envies meurtrières semblaient calmées quand soudain on frappa à sa porte.

\- Mon frère, tout va bien ?

Loki, la tête toujours dans les oreillers, serra vivement les poings. Que venait faire cet imbécile heureux devant sa porte ?

\- Mon frère ? Tu es là ?

\- Dégage, grommela l'interpellé.

\- Loki ?

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que le dieu aux cheveux noirs réalise qu'il avait parlé dans son oreiller. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses courts cheveux venant chatouiller sa nuque, et reprit la parole.

\- Dégage ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Derrière la porte, le dieu du tonnerre baissa la main qui allait frapper une nouvelle fois à la porte. Thor ne comprenait pas son frère.

Il l'aimait pourtant, mais Loki semblait le détester. Pourtant, quand ils étaient encore enfants, ils s'entendaient bien. Les deux jeunes dieux avaient passé des longues journées à jouer ensemble, avaient même fait les quatre cents coups, au plus grand désespoir des parents. Quand ils avaient grandi, le dieu de la malice s'était naturellement éloigné de son frère. Préférant jouer seul avec sa magie que supporter l'exaspérante bonne humeur et joie de vivre du jeune dieu blond. Et quand était arrivée sa première crise d'adolescence, Loki, qui avait en plus découvert être un géant des glaces, avait ouvertement déclaré qu'il les détestait tous sans exception. Père, mère, frère, Valkyries, servants, cuisiniers, tout le monde y était passé. Au plus grand dam de Thor qui chaque jour regrettait l'absence de son frère. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que Loki l'ignorait royalement et préférait vivre sa vie dans son coin. Il s'était même échappé du palais et avait disparu plusieurs jours. Puis, il était revenu sans dire un mot et s'était barricadé dans sa chambre. Pendant près d'un an, personne ne l'avait vu.

Le dieu nordique se détourna de la porte et repartit dans les immenses couloirs du palais. Loki, lui, respirait enfin. Il se sentait tellement mieux quand il était seul. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, il ne soit pas vraiment seul. Une double porte donnait sur son balcon, une vers sa salle de bain, une autre vers une seconde chambre. Loki se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers cette dernière porte. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans une grande pièce qu'il avait aménagée à l'aide de ses pouvoirs pour ses habitants. Aussi, en face de lui, la pièce se transformait en un grand jardin abrité sous une verrière. Un étang, caché par des arbres, se trouvait au centre de cet étrange espace vert. Sur sa gauche, des colonnes soutenant le plafond mais pas de mur, tout le pan de la pièce donnait sur le vide et la cité. Et enfin, sur sa droite, couché dans un immense panier, un loup tout aussi immense, le regardait s'approcher de ses yeux vert foncé.

\- Bonjour Fenrir, murmura Loki d'une voix douce. Où est ton petit frère ?

L'énorme loup ensommeillé remua légèrement et tourna son museau vers l'autre côté de la pièce. Loki caressa les oreilles du loup pour le remercier et se dirigea vers la verrière adjacente à la pièce. Il fit un pas sur l'herbe qui remplaçait brutalement le sol sous le dôme de verre quand un hennissement retentit. Sleipnir courrait vers lui. Loki eut un petit sourire en coin et eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter que l'animal ne lui fonçât dedans. Le cheval était certes très rapide, voir le plus rapide, mais encore et toujours maladroit avec ses huit pattes. Ce qui donnait fréquemment des chutes monumentales quand il s'emmêlait les sabots en pleine course. Cela inquiétait souvent sa mère, particulièrement protectrice.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais comme ça.

Loki écarquilla les yeux, Thor venait de sortir de derrière un arbre. Il était probablement rentré en volant entre les colonnes.

\- Que...

\- Maman poule, sourit le dieu du tonnerre. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller les voir.

Le dieu de la malice dont les joues rosissaient serra les dents et détourna la tête, mais Sleipnir vint déposer la sienne sur son épaule.

\- Vraiment mon frère. Comment, débuta Thor en indiquant Sleipnir.

\- Je veux pas en parler, répondit sèchement Loki tout en caressant distraitement l'animal.

\- Bien, dit Thor en croisant les bras. Parlons d'autre chose.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de _te_ parler, répliqua Loki, tournant le dos à son frère pour repartir vers sa chambre.

Sleipnir le suivit aussitôt, soufflant dans la nuque du dieu.

\- Sleipnir ça suffit ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

Loki fit claquer sa langue avec énervement et le cheval baissa la tête en ralentissant l'allure. Le dieu de la malice s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers son frère qui le suivait nonchalamment.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te suis.

Loki grogna avant de faire demi-tour pour partir rapidement vers le jardin et, plus précisément, le bassin. Il s'accroupit au bord et plongea son bras gauche dans l'eau. Un instant plus tard il le ressortit, un serpent enroulé autour. Il le lança vers Thor qui l'avait une énième fois suivi.

\- Tiens.

Les yeux du dieu s'illuminèrent pendant qu'il contemplait Jörmungand sous toutes ses coutures. Loki en profita pour passer à côté de lui et retourner dans sa chambre, Sleipnir et Fenrir sur les talons. La double porte claqua dans son dos et Thor releva la tête du serpent.

\- Mon frère ?

Le dieu soupira et remit le serpent dans son bassin. Le reptile siffla avant de disparaître sous l'eau. Thor s'éloigna vers le mur par lequel il était rentré, récupéra son marteau qu'il avait posé au pied d'une colonne et s'envola.

\- Pas mes cheveux Sleipnir, soupira Loki alors que les naseaux du cheval frottaient ses mèches sombres.

L'animal hennit et secoua la tête. Loki l'ignora et se colla un peu plus contre la fourrure de Fenrir. Le loup était un excellent coussin, chauffant en prime. Loki dormait presque toujours contre lui, soit enroulé sur lui-même, entre les pattes du loup et le dos collé à son ventre, soit adossé contre son flanc. Dans tous les cas, la taille hors norme de son lit n'avait pour seul objectif que de permettre au canidé de dormir avec lui. Sleipnir, lui, se contentait de rester à côté, posant seulement sa tête sur le matelas. Le dieu de la malice ferma les yeux. Là, il se sentait bien. Entouré par ses enfants, certes Jörmungand manquait à l'appel mais comme il était plus à l'aise dans l'eau, Loki préférait qu'il reste dans son bassin. La respiration du dieu se fit plus lente, plus régulière tandis qu'il s'endormait. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'habituer à la présence des monstres qu'étaient ses enfants. Mais dorénavant, il avait une famille. Une vraie famille et pas son frère ou ses parents adoptifs. Non, c'était _sa_ famille.


	2. Chap 1 : Deux petits nouveaux

Aaaah je pensais que javais publié hier ! Zut.

* * *

Peut-être vous demandez-vous comment ces étranges enfants étaient apparus dans sa vie ? Et bien, commençons par le plus simple, les aînés : Fenrir et Jörmungand.

La crise d'adolescence de Loki avait déjà commencé. Il avait annoncé à son entourage qu'il les détestait, avait démolit plusieurs statues d'ancêtres fièrement morts au combat, et qui l'avaient probablement maudit depuis le Valhalla, et cherchait comment mettre ses parents encore plus en rogne. Oh bien sûr il avait déjà fait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup (trop même) de bêtises et de farces mais là, il fallait frapper un grand coup. Il fallait être au-dessus de ce qu'il faisait habituellement.

L'occasion se présenta rapidement. Un banquet royal était organisé. Et même si Odin craignait une scène de Loki, c'était quand même le second prince, il devait bien être présent. Alors le dieu de la malice s'était retrouvé au milieu des convives, ses yeux verts malicieux fouillant la foule à la recherche d'une proie ou d'une bêtise à faire. Il ne trouva ni la première, ni la seconde. Cependant, il aperçut une déesse qu'il estimait à son goût. Ses hormones le travaillant quelque peu, il envisagea rapidement de passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Ça gênerait sûrement moins Odin qu'il passe la nuit avec elle plutôt qu'il piège les invités mais ça l'occuperait pour la soirée. Le dieu avait quand même siroté plusieurs litres d'alcool asgardien avant d'aller la voir. Et même si sa descente n'était aucunement comparable à celle de son frère; Loki n'était pas un petit buveur. Alors ce soir-là, sous l'emprise de l'alcool et voulant énerver ses parents, Loki avait emmené la déesse dans sa chambre.

Quand le lendemain il s'était réveillé, seulement accompagné d'une gueule de bois dans ses draps, il ne gardait que quelques bribes de la nuit passée et ces restes lui étaient vite sortis de l'esprit. D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait même pas du nom de la déesse, si tant est qu'il l'eût connue à un moment. Pour Loki, cette histoire était finie. Ses parents n'avaient pas fait attention à sa disparition, ce qui avait rendu l'opération parfaitement inutile. Par contre, Thor avait voulu savoir si la déesse ne l'avait pas dérangé. Loki lui avait fermement répondu qu'il lui faudrait probablement encore plusieurs siècles avant qu'il ne comprît ce qui c'était passé. Le dieu blond n'avait pas relevé, n'ayant probablement pas compris et s'était contenté de lui demander si elle reviendrait un jour. Loki n'avait pas répondu. Il n'en avait aucune idée et n'avait pas prévu de la revoir, il l'avait effacée de son esprit. Son plan avait échoué, il lui fallait en trouver un autre. Alors une déesse, c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations. Donc, il avait continué ses bêtises et complots habituels sans repenser à cette histoire d'un soir.

Et ce, jusqu'au jour où la fameuse déesse était revenue, avait demandé une audience avec lui et lui avait balancé un louveteau et un minuscule serpent dans les bras en lui lançant "Voilà tes fils et elle s'appelle Hel.". Loki avait regardé les deux animaux sans trop comprendre mais avant qu'il ne dît quoi que ce soit, la déesse était repartie, tenant par la main une fillette aux cheveux noirs. Hel. Sa fille s'était retournée un instant, lui montrant la moitié de son visage d'une couleur aussi pâle que la peau de son père.

Le dieu de la malice était resté immobile jusqu'à l'arrivée du Père Suprême, sa femme et son fils. Odin était resté silencieux, laissant la parole aux deux autres.

\- Loki ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Frigga.

\- Ce sont vraiment tes enfants, mon frère ? Je suis tonton ?

\- Thor par pitié, ne te mêle pas de ça, ordonna fermement Loki.

Mais peine perdue, le dieu du tonnerre, ravi d'être tonton le fut encore plus en réalisant qu'un de ses neveux était un serpent. Il adorait les serpents !

Ainsi, l'adolescent rebelle s'était retrouvé père. Et ça, ç'avait bien contrarié ses projets de révolte contre l'autorité parentale. Parce que ses parents n'avaient pas vraiment été énervés, oh non ! Loin de là, ils voyaient même d'un bon œil que Loki fût père. Espérant probablement que les responsabilités de la paternité calmassent leur fils. Cette constatation avait quand même déçu Loki, lui qui espérait secrètement que ses parents deviennent fous de rage en découvrant la nouvelle, ou plutôt, les nouvelles. Mais dans tous les cas, il restait une chose importante. Maintenant, il devait s'occuper de ses enfants. Bien que ce ne fût absolument pas prévu dans ses plans initiaux.

Le serpent, officiellement baptisé Midgardsorm d'un commun accord avec Thor —qui avait clamé avoir le droit de donner son avis et avait absolument tenu à ce que sa chère Midgard fasse partie intégrante du nom de l'animal— s'était rapidement révélé être un animal principalement aquatique qui s'épanouissait dans la baignoire sans demander vraiment l'attention de son père. Le serpent, que Loki avait renommé Jörmungand parce qu'il trouvait ça plus joli, principalement bleu avait la tête tirant vers le turquoise et tout son corps était en nuance de bleu-vert pour finir sur un joli bleu-gris au niveau de la queue. Loki pouvait regarder les couleurs changeantes de son fils pendant des heures. Quand il nageait, c'était toute une nouvelle gamme de couleurs qui se transformait au fil de l'eau. La seule chose qui préoccupait Loki à son sujet c'était qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment dans sa baignoire. Même si elle était grande, c'était franchement moyen comme cadre de vie. Il allait falloir aménager un véritable bassin pour lui. Et puis ç'aurait été l'occasion de donner une utilité à la pièce attenante à la chambre du Jotun.

Pour le loup, joliment nommé Fenrir cette fois sans l'accord de Thor car après tout ce n'était pas son fils, Loki s'était changé en louve pour s'en occuper lors des premières semaines. Et le dieu se souviendrait probablement toujours de cet intense sentiment de solitude quand il s'était retrouvé à devoir nourrir le louveteau. Parce que, avant toute chose, il lui avait fallu admettre qu'il allait devoir nourrir son fils... Comme une louve l'aurait fait. Il avait essayé avec un biberon mais le canidé avait refusé tout contact. Alors il ne s'était pas seulement transformé pour que le louveteau eût un repère et un exemple de ce qu'il devrait être, il s'était transformé pour lui donner la tétée.

Allongé sur le côté, ventre exposé pour le jeune canidé, Loki avait posé sa tête sur le sol en se disant qu'il était tombé bien bas. Mais le pire avait été lorsque Thor avait débarqué dans sa chambre sans prévenir. Le dieu de la foudre avait éclaté de rire, ramenant de nombreuses personnes à proximité. Loki, toujours sous forme de louve avait plaqué ses oreilles sur son crâne et poussé un gémissement atterré. Il se serait bien relevé, transformé et aurait rabattu la langue de ces divinités stupides. Mais son fils avait faim. Loki avait soufflé profondément et s'était écrasé un peu plus au sol.

Rien qu'en y repensant, le dieu avait encore des envies de meurtres particulièrement vivaces. Ceci dit, il avait réussi à élever son louveteau alors le plus important était accompli et il était fier de lui. Très fier.

Quand l'animal avait grandi, il avait accepté le biberon, pour le plus grand soulagement de Loki qui était devenu une attraction pour plusieurs Asgardiens. En grandissant, il avait ensuite commencé à manger de la viande. Et là était venu un nouveau problème pour le père. Il voulait réussir l'éducation de son fils. Oui. C'était un loup mais il réussirait. Il fallait donc lui apprendre à chasser.

Alors dans les semaines qui suivirent on voyait dans tout le palais un loup suivit par un louveteau, les deux au poil noir brillant. Des fois on sortait d'une pièce et deux loups passaient en courant devant la porte. D'autres fois, le loup adulte allongé au sol en posture de chasse attrapait le louveteau entre ses dents pour le redéposer près de lui dès que ce dernier essayait de partir au mauvais moment. Et d'autres encore, un louveteau chapardeur passait dans les cuisines et volait son repas sous l'œil rempli de fierté de Loki. Quoi ? Le vol c'est mal ? Ça n'avait rien à voir enfin, c'était de l'éducation.

Et, pour finir, Fenrir avait appris à obéir non seulement aux ordres de son père sous forme animale, mais également sous forme humaine. Les premières transformations de Loki devant Fenrir avaient posé de gros problèmes au louveteau. Il voyait son père devant lui et, un instant plus tard, c'était toujours l'odeur de son père mais plus la même apparence. Son père n'était donc pas un loup ? Loki avait passé des heures à se transformer et se retransformer devant l'animal. Jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, le louveteau saute sur son lit et vienne le réveiller en lui léchant le visage, comme il le faisait avec la forme animale. Loki avait eu ce jour-là un sourire éclatant que peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu. Il avait serré son fils dans ses bras, le cajolant et lui répétant à quel point il l'aimait.

Étaient venues ensuite les longues heures pour apprendre des ordres simples au loup. Fenrir avait une façon bien à lui d'obéir, ou non.

\- Ne bouge pas Fenrir, ordonna Loki en gardant une main devant lui.

Fenrir bailla et s'assit docilement. Loki commença à reculer, un pas après l'autre. L'animal ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Bon. Ça va être facile finalement.

Loki recula encore et traversa la pièce entière. Le loup n'avait pas bronché.

\- Parfait !

Loki se retourna une seconde pour voir où était le mur et il sentit quelque chose lui mordiller la cheville gauche. Fenrir s'était tout simplement téléporté derrière lui. C'était la seule solution. Loki soupira profondément. Fenrir obéissait à son père tant que celui-ci le surveillait, cependant à la moindre seconde d'inattention, le loup faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et il voulait jouer.

\- Fenrir, gronda Loki en s'accroupissant. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas bouger.

Le louveteau se laissa tomber sur son postérieur et pencha la tête sur le côté. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas ce que son père lui reprochait. Le dieu se releva et repartit au centre de la pièce, le jeune loup bondissant derrière lui.

\- Je sens que ça va être long, souffla Loki en s'allongeant sur le dos. Très, très long.

Fenrir sauta sur le matelas et vint s'installer à côté du visage de Loki en posant son museau contre la gorge du dieu. Ce dernier sourit et le caressa. Un instant de calme plus tard, Fenrir mordillait les doigts de Loki qui les remuait devant le museau de l'animal. Le louveteau redressa les oreilles et se leva. Il marcha sur le ventre de Loki qui grogna sous le poids de l'animal, et se roula en boule en posant son regard vert sur son père.

\- Bouge de là, t'es lourd mon gros.

L'animal se leva et sauta du ventre de son père sur le matelas. Puis il se glissa derrière Loki, fourrant son museau dans les cheveux sombres. Il voulait toujours jouer.

\- Pas mes cheveux ! Je vois bien que tu veux jouer Fenrir, mais pas mes cheveux !

À regret, le dieu se leva et fit apparaître un bâton. Le loup jappa joyeusement (bon toutou ! xD Désolée ! C'était plus fort que moi, je vous laisse) et, la langue hors de la gueule, regarda son père avec des yeux brillants.

\- Bon, soupira Loki en jetant le jouet. Va chercher.

S'il y avait bien des mots que Fenrir avait appris bien avant les autres c'était "Va chercher." qui annonçait une longue partie de jeu et "On mange !" oh joie absolue dans le cœur du louveteau qui salivait juste en entendant ces deux mots.

Les longues heures de jeu et de câlins avec son fils éclairaient les journées de Loki. Son loup était toujours sur ses talons et Jörmungand s'installait sur son épaule dès qu'il le souhaitait. Les idées sombres de Loki disparaissaient tant ses deux enfants le remplissaient de joie. Pendant plusieurs mois, il s'était contenté de les élever, délaissant ses projets de révoltes, mais, un matin en se levant, Fenrir roulé en boule contre lui, Loki avait réalisé que quelque chose clochait. Il était bien trop calme, depuis trop longtemps. En passant une main sur l'échine de son fils, le sourire narquois qui qualifiait si bien le dieu des mensonges revint sur ses lèvres. Ses enfants se débrouilleraient bientôt seuls. Il allait pouvoir reprendre sa révolution. Loki était de retour, avec des nouveaux plans machiavéliques ! Enfin... Dès qu'il en aurait trouvé. Pour l'instant, le réveil de Fenrir était bien plus important. Le loup ouvrit les yeux et bailla en s'étirant. Puis il se secoua et remua pour poser sa tête sur la cuisse de son père. Le Jotun fondit devant les yeux verts encore endormis de son fils.

\- Tu es le plus beau loup de tout l'univers, murmura Loki en regardant fièrement sa descendance. Et tu vas bientôt découvrir que ton père est diabolique. En plus d'être le meilleur sorcier de l'univers bien entendu.

Fenrir se redressa et hocha la tête, provoquant un éclat de rire chez le dieu.

* * *

Début de chapitre un peu brutal mais il est temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Donc rendez-vous au prochain épisode.


	3. Chap 2 : Huit, c'est trop

Voilà le chapitre trois (mon chapitre préféré ! •^• Et dernier prévu à la base (également le dernier corrigé par ma bêta, ultime merci je suppose ?)), je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, je sais pas pourquoi mais l'histoire de Sleipnir m'a vachement inspirée. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Et qu'en est-il du cas le plus perturbant, le cas Sleipnir ?

C'est une histoire... Comment dire... Différente ? Peu banale ? Oui. Je pense qu'on peut le dire.

Et bien c'était assez simple au début. Loki, nouvelle figure paternelle exemplaire d'Asgard—comprendre que ses enfants ne tentaient pas de faire la guerre, de tuer quelqu'un, de vider les stocks d'alcools, de prendre le contrôle de l'Univers, ce qui était un exploit dans cette cité— en bref, ils n'avaient pas le comportement de tout jeune homme asgardien, ni les envies de contrôle de leur père. En même temps, ils n'étaient pas humanoïdes... Et ils étaient calme et relativement obéissants, c'était déjà un bon début. Tout ça pour dire qu'après les premiers mois, très stressants pour Loki, tout allait mieux. Dorénavant, ils se débrouillaient seuls. Donc, leur père avait put reprendre joyeusement sa révolte d'adolescent. Et quoi de mieux que de faire le mur ? C'était classique mais efficace. C'était une excellente idée. Du moins, quand il l'avait eue, le dieu de la malice avait trouvé ceci particulièrement brillant. Il avait déchanté à son retour mais n'allons pas plus vite que la musique.

Prévoyant, il avait fait amener des stocks de nourriture, surtout de la viande rouge pour Fenrir, dans sa chambre pour que ses enfants survivent à son absence. Oui, c'était un ado rebelle mais papa poule quand même. En fait, il comptait aussi être un père exemplaire pour ensuite aller cracher à la figure d'Odin que _lui_ au moins était un bon père. Cette vague de haine aurait probablement indigné sa mère qui l'aurait consigné une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre. Et provoquerait l'incompréhension de son frère. Mais peu importait, ça lui procurerait un plaisir immense.

Après avoir vérifié que ses deux monstres ne manqueraient de rien, Loki était sorti se balader de manière parfaitement "innocente". Marchant dans le palais, bras croisés dans le dos et tête en l'air, il était tombé sur Thor.

\- Bonjour mon frère ! Comment vas-tu ?

Loki roula des yeux, pourquoi mais pourquoi devait-il tomber sur lui à chaque fois qu'il sortait ? Le palais était pourtant assez grand pour que deux personnes puissent ne jamais se croiser. À croire que c'était son destin de toujours croiser son frère, ou alors ce dernier le faisait exprès.

\- Je suis occupé Thor.

\- Je m'en doute mais je voulais te présenter quelqu'un...

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. _Et c'est reparti_, pensa-t-il. Ça faisait des années que le blond voulait lui présenter sa fameuse amie avec laquelle il s'entraînait depuis plusieurs siècles. Or, il se trouvait que le brun n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, ni l'envie de rencontrer tes amis, mon frère.

\- Mais elle...

\- À plus tard Thor.

\- Loki...

Le dieu l'ignora et repartit d'un pas vif sans se retourner, ne voyant pas la jeune asgardienne aux cheveux dorés qui arrivait aux côtés de son frère. Sa rencontre avec Thor lui avait au moins rappelé un détail. Il lui fallait trouver comment s'éloigner du palais sans que quelqu'un ne le reconnût. Magie, magie ! Il allait se transformer. Mais en quoi ? Telle était la question. Alors qui marmonnait dans sa, non, barbe pour réfléchir, il vit au loin passer le plus grand troupeau de chevaux de la cité, les chevaux de l'armée. Loki sourit et s'élança en changeant de forme, il copia l'armure des soldats asgardiens comme il l'avait déjà si souvent fait et se glissa parmi eux jusqu'à se rapprocher du troupeau. Les chevaux, agités, attendaient impatiemment qu'on les laissât partir gambader quelques jours dans les grandes plaines d'Asgard. Loki se glissa entre les animaux, flattant des encolures par-ci par-là. Il aimait énormément l'équitation et les chevaux. Alors que Thor s'entraînait au combat au sol, lui préférait monter et apprendre à lancer ses décharges magiques depuis le dos d'un équidé. À dire vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'apprendre comment faire mais ça lui faisait une excuse pour monter à cheval un peu plus souvent. Quand il fut éloigné des soldats et parfaitement caché au milieu des montures, il changea de forme. Un cheval. Bof, il secoua sa crinière et tapa du sabot. Il y avait moyen de faire plus drôle. Aucun des soldats ne montait de pouliche alors s'il se transformait en jument... Il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de tous ces mâles. Alors le cheval noir devient jument.

Loki hennit doucement et de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Trop facile ! Les chevaux commencèrent à s'approcher de lui, ou d'elle en l'occurrence. Le dieu de la malice releva la tête, cherchant la sortie. Quand il la trouva, il se mit en marche, les autres animaux le suivant. La jument accéléra et passa au trot, puis, elle sauta par-dessus la clôture qui n'était pas encore ouverte. La totalité du troupeau suivit l'exemple, sous les regards perplexes de leurs cavaliers. En général, les chevaux attendaient plus ou moins tranquillement qu'on leur ouvrât. Loki partit au galop, il était aux anges, faute de prendre le contrôle du peuple asgardien, il venait de prendre le contrôle du peuple équidé. Certes c'était moins classe mais tout de même un début pour ses rêves de domination universelle. Et puis il s'était échappé sans être repéré, ce qui lui vaudrait plus tard une merveilleuse surprise au quotidien mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Il était libre, sous forme de jument certes, mais libre ! Petit à petit, les chevaux se désintéressèrent de leur guide et se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes dans l'immense espace de leur offraient les prairies. Loki s'éloigna aussi des animaux, il préférait se balader seul. La première journée passa rapidement tandis qu'il se baladait dans l'herbe tout en mâchonnant régulièrement des pousses vertes. Asgard était vraiment un royaume magnifique, et un havre de paix. Il dormit à l'abri d'un grand arbre tout en restant sous sa forme animale. Le lendemain, il marchait déjà alors que le jour se levait. À l'heure qu'il était, on avait sûrement remarqué sa disparition. Le dieu espérait juste qu'ils ne feraient pas appel à Heimdall trop vite, il n'avait pas lancé de sort de dissimulation et ne comptait pas changer de forme pour en lancer un. C'était une belle journée, comme presque tous les jours sur Asgard. Loki se sentait bien, la journée s'annonçait aussi tranquille que la précédente. Et ce fut le cas, rien à signaler ni dans la matinée, ni dans l'après-midi. Seulement des prairies verdoyantes à perte de vue, quelques collines et valons, des espaces boisés, des petits ruisseaux et des oiseaux qui offraient un bruit de fond apaisant. Si ses enfants ne l'avaient pas attendu au palais, Loki serait probablement resté ici pour un très long moment.

Le jour suivant, il s'approchait d'un ruisseau pour boire quand il aperçut un immense cheval noir qui se désaltérait déjà de l'autre côté du cours d'eau. Loki se figea et ses oreilles pivotèrent en avant. Ce cheval était particulièrement beau. Déjà en tant que connaisseur, c'était à coup sûr un étalon et une monture incroyable. Mais en tant que jument... Loki secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ses transformations, quand il conservait longtemps une apparence, elle avait tendance à prendre le dessus. Les oreilles de l'étalon remuèrent et il leva la tête. Loki recula d'un pas. Il était mal à l'aise devant l'animal, et ça, ça ne lui arrivait presque jamais. Depuis combien de temps était-il sous cette apparence ? Plus de quarante-huit heures probablement. Plus de quarante-huit heures ? Loki secoua sa crinière, il fallait qu'il reprenne sa forme humaine et vite ! Il se mit à réfléchir mais l'étalon fit un pas et son sabot transperça la surface de l'eau. Suivi rapidement par le deuxième. Loki s'arrêta, paniqua, et il ne devait pas paniquer s'il voulait utiliser sa magie. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Ça devenait urgent. Il en était encore à se rappeler comment annuler une transformation quand l'étalon fut devant lui. Loki se figea alors que la tête de l'animal s'approchait beaucoup trop de lui, d'elle. Loki poussa un minuscule hennissement et se trouva minable. Ses oreilles remuaient rapidement et l'étalon s'approchait toujours. Il lui donna un petit coup de tête et Loki le fixa du regard. Bon sang. Cet étalon était vraiment magnifique. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il reste avec lui pour toujours. Loki paniquait sérieusement, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il voulait rentrer dans le palais, il voulait rester ici, il voulait à tout prix s'éloigner, il aurait tout donné pour que l'étalon soit plus près, il avait peur, il avait envie de lui. Il était terrifié, il répondit à la caresse du cheval. Il frotta sa tête contre le cou de l'étalon. Il était doux. Il devait rentrer, il allait rester. Cet étalon lui faisait la cour non ? Pourquoi ne pas en profiter... Pour fuir ? Non... Il ne devait pas, il ne voulait pas partir.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki cligna lentement des yeux, il était épuisé. Mais pourquoi ? Il faisait encore nuit; près de lui, un étalon dormait. Loki le regarda fixement, il était plutôt beau cet étal... Oh. Loki paniqua. Encore. Décidément ça devenait une habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée ? Il avait eu soif, il avait vu un ruisseau, un étalon et. Oh mon dieu. L'estomac du dieu se contracta violemment. La jument recula nerveusement, mettant une distance de sécurité entre elle et son... Bref. Loki sentit ses pattes trembler sous lui. Il souffla brusquement de ses naseaux frémissants tout en reculant plus vite. Puis, il fit un vif demi-tour. Loki partit au triple galop vers la ville qui projetait sa lumière dans le ciel.

Hors d'haleine, l'écume aux lèvres, la jument approcha enfin des premiers bâtiments. Loki s'arrêta pour la première fois et reprit forme humaine, il ne réfléchit pas, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Il prit l'apparence d'une servante quelconque, l'idéal pour passer inaperçu, et repartit dans sa course effrénée vers le palais, puis sa chambre. Quand enfin, la porte claqua dans son dos, Loki se laissa glisser au sol, les bras passés autour de ses genoux. Il resta prostré ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de se ressaisir. Il fallait qu'il reprenne sa vraie forme. Pas celle d'une servante. Il se concentra et ferma les yeux, la vague de magie l'envahit et il se leva. Loki, dieu de la malice, fils d'Odin et frère de Thor. Non, quelque chose clochait. Loki baissa les yeux sur son torse. Il avait de la poitrine, des longs cheveux noirs : il était toujours une femme. Il n'arrivait pas à se transformer. Il réessaya encore et encore, la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité était éclairée de flashs verdoyants mais rien à faire. Loki s'assit sur son lit, le regard dans le vague. Cette fois il allait craquer. Il allait craquer et fondre en larmes. Un long gémissement lui fit tourner la tête. Fenrir, qui approchait déjà de la taille d'un loup normal adulte, le regardait avec des yeux de louveteau battu. Loki tapota le matelas à côté de lui et l'animal bondit avant de s'allonger, posant sa tête sur la cuisse de son père.

\- Toi tu t'en fiches de mon apparence, soupira Loki en lui caressant la tête et les oreilles. Mais il est hors de question que les autres me voient comme ça. Comment je vais faire ?

Loki s'allongea sur le dos. Bloqué dans un corps de femme. Quelle situation ridicule. Il se tourna et plongea son visage dans la fourrure de Fenrir qui gémissait, inquiet de l'état de son père.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Loki ? Tu es malade ?

Le dieu répondit par un simple grognement. S'il parlait, sa mère remarquerait dans la seconde qu'il n'était pas lui-même.

\- Loki. Parle-moi. Ça fait des semaines que tu n'es pas sorti.

\- Mmm...

Loki baissa les yeux, son ventre était déjà légèrement arrondi. Il avait réussi à sortir sans être remarqué il y a quelques jours mais les odeurs du palais lui avaient donné la nausée alors il était retourné se calfeutrer dans sa chambre. Et là, sa mère campait devant sa porte. Il fallait qu'il la fît partir. Loki se dirigea vers le miroir qui trônait dans un angle de sa chambre. Il se mordilla les lèvres en contemplant son reflet dans la glace. Il était une femme, il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'y lui avait pris de partir comme ça hors du palais...? Rapidement, il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une feuille et une plume. Il s'assit au sol et écrivit rapidement.

_J'ai mal à la gorge je n'arrive pas à parler, je suis fatigué. Je peux me soigner seul, je veux juste rester seul._

Loki regarda la seule phrase écrite. Sa mère frappa à nouveau à sa porte. Il rajouta quelques mots.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Mère, je vais bien._

Loki se releva et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers sa porte. Il glissa la lettre sous le battant et retourna dans son lit. Il entendit le froissement du papier quand sa mère attrapa la feuille pliée pour la lire.

\- Mon chéri...

Loki attendit sans répondre et les pas de sa mère résonnèrent dans le couloir avant de disparaître. Loki se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mains serrées sur son ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Combien de temps ça allait durer ?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki sentit un coup dans son ventre et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Comme à chaque fois, il regarda aussitôt vers sa fenêtre. Il faisait nuit. L'asgardien soupira en passant une main sur son ventre gonflé.

\- Salut toi... T'es bien matinal aujourd'hui...

En entendant la voix de son père, Fenrir grogna dans son sommeil et une de ses pattes tressaillit. Loki sourit et passa lentement un doigt sur le dessus de la patte du loup. Sa fourrure était terriblement douce. Le dieu leva un bras et contempla ses ongles, longs, ses doigts, encore plus fins qu'avant, sa main, moins large, puis son avant-bras, très finement musclé, jusqu'au coude. Rien à faire, tout chez lui émanait la féminité. Il soupira et passa une main le long de sa joue, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Fenrir bailla bruyamment et se tourna en venant coller son dos contre Loki.

\- Eh... Bouge de là toi, t'as la place que tu veux ! Ne viens pas me coller, bougonna Loki en poussant l'animal.

Fenrir, réveillé, tourna la tête vers son père, la langue tombant hors de la gueule.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu es ridicule. Ridicule.

Le loup poussa un petit jappement et coinça sa tête près de l'épaule du prince. Loki râla encore pour la forme avant de gratter le ventre du canidé.

\- T'es content trésor ? Tu vas bientôt avoir un petit frère, ou une petite sœur... Ça serait pas mal une petite sœur, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Fenrir ferma les yeux. Il s'en fichait pas mal d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. Des grattouilles sur le ventre ça lui suffisait amplement.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Loki allongé sur le dos maudissait sa vie. Il avait mal partout. Passés les premiers mois où il régurgitait tout ce qu'il avalait, il avait eu quelques semaines de répit sans rien à signaler. Mais après ce calme, il avait mal. Mal au dos, mal aux pieds, mal au ventre surtout. Très mal au ventre. Le truc qui grandissait dans son ventre le malmenait. Il donnait sans arrêt des coups qui à la longue avaient couvert la peau pâle de Loki de marques bleutées, verdâtres ou jaunâtres. Et bon sang qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Loki gémit quand il sentit un nouveau coup. Il n'en pouvait plus, être enceinte c'était un enfer. Et c'était pas fait pour lui ! Déjà, il était un homme et ensuite... Non ! C'était assez, il était un homme ! Un homme ne tombe pas enceinte ! Nouveau coup. Loki grogna douloureusement et passa une main sur son ventre. Il en avait marre. Vraiment marre. Et il avait envie de redevenir un homme. Parce que, en plus, maintenant il avait plus de poitrine. Et ça aussi, ça faisait mal. Combien de temps ça allait encore durer ?

Ça faisait maintenant dix mois. Dix mois qu'il restait dans sa chambre, ne sortant que rarement de nuit pour faire quelques pas hors de la pièce où il passait tout son temps. Tous les jours, on déposait trois plateaux devant sa porte. Matin, midi et soir et ce depuis le début. Pourtant les premiers jours, par pur orgueil, il n'y touchait pas. Ensuite, il avait essayé, mais son estomac, lui, avait refusé. Cette vaine tentative d'alimentation avait entraîné une perte de poids importante. Puis, quand son estomac avait consenti à le laisser s'alimenter, il avait commencé à manger. Ne mangeant au début d'un quart de son assiette en se forçant, il dévorait maintenant son assiette et en aurait demandé plus s'il avait osé adresser la parole à la personne, inconnue, qui lui apportait son repas. Son futur enfant lui pompait trop d'énergie. Et de nourriture. Heureusement, petit à petit, les portions avaient augmenté mais cela ne suffisait pas. C'était mieux mais Loki avait encore faim, et maigrissait toujours. Il se sentait faible.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Ça y était. Ce matin là, ça faisait onze mois. Onze mois d'enfer. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'est ce que Loki se disait. Un jour de plus rempli de douleur. À force, il s'habituait. Après tout ça allait bientôt faire un an. Mais s'il s'attendait à avoir mal, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Loki, encore endormi, se redressa sur les coudes avant de serrer vivement ses lèvres pour retenir un hurlement de douleur. Il retomba dans ses draps, maintenant parfaitement réveillé, en serrant le tissu dans ses poings. Il sentit son ventre se contracter et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se crispa entièrement et haleta. Cette fois, il était vraiment en enfer. D'une main tremblante, Loki lança un sort d'insonorisation dans sa chambre avant de crier.

-En... Enfer... Je vis... Un putain d'enfer !

Les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, le front luisant de sueur, les muscles bandés, les yeux fermés, mordant un bout d'un drap, Loki se sentait mal. La douleur augmentait sans cesse, les contractions lui arrachaient des hoquets de douleur, il allait mourir. Son corps entier fut parcouru d'un long frisson et malgré le drap, Loki se mordit les lèvres. Une légère tâche de sang fleurit sur le tissu.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Le dieu avait enfin retrouvé son apparence. Il en avait rêvé. Pourtant, là, il voulait juste mourir. Il était allongé dans son lit, les bras en croix, les muscles encore tremblants de son long, trop long effort. Son torse décharné se soulevait rapidement, il avait les yeux clos. Il voulait dormir. Il rouvrit les yeux en fixant le plafond. C'était fini ? C'était vraiment fini ? Il tourna la tête et regarda vers le fond du lit où se trouvait la preuve que ces derniers mois étaient bien réels. Un minuscule poulain frissonnant à huit pattes essayait de se lever sur le matelas. Il se souleva un instant avant de retomber. Loki soupira, il se redressa difficilement et envoya balader les draps tachés de sang. Il était nu, le corps encore recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Le poulain releva la tête alors que Loki s'approchait de lui. Le dieu tendit une main et caressa le dos de l'animal qui faisait la taille d'un gros chat.

\- Sleipnir. Je vais t'appeler Sleipnir.

Loki tendit les deux bras et souleva le jeune cheval. Il le déposa au sol.

\- Vas-y. Lève-toi, ça va être plus facile.

Loki se laissa tomber sur son matelas et regarda le poulain se lever. Après plusieurs essais, il fit ses premiers pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il trébuchait et s'emmêlait les pattes en traversant la pièce. Loki le regardait faire, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres. Ces mois de souffrances valaient le coup tout compte fait. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Dans son dos, Sleipnir essaya de le suivre avant de tomber. Quand le dieu se retourna, le poulain semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de rejoindre sa mère et restait immobile. Loki s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se glissa dans la baignoire qui occupait un angle avec un soupir de bien être. Installé dans l'eau, il leva ses bras pour les regarder. Il fixa attentivement ses mains. Il était maigre. Alléluia, il avait retrouvé sa forme. Mais quand même... Pourquoi son fils avait-il autant de pattes ? Loki ferma les yeux et s'enfonça sous l'eau.

Thor, plongé dans des réflexions qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui, était assis dans un fauteuil et regardait pensivement Mjönir. On frappa à sa porte et le blond s'arracha à sa contemplation pour aller ouvrir sa porte.

\- Oui ?

Le dieu du tonnerre regarda, médusé, l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il hésita avant de l'appeler.

\- Mon frère ?

Loki les yeux baissés dans des vêtements débraillés qui paraissaient trop grands sur lui, se tenait debout en s'appuyant contre le rebord de la porte. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et avança d'un pas. Il se colla contre le torse de son frère sans prononcer un mot.

-Loki ?

Thor referma ses bras autour de lui. Loki n'était habituellement pas baraqué mais cette fois, Thor sentit qu'il était vraiment faible. Ce dernier, les bras ballants et les yeux dans le vide, restait sans bouger. Profitant juste de la chaleur de son frère.

\- Je suis fatigué, Thor, soupira-t-il avant de s'évanouir dans les bras du premier prince d'Asgard.

\- Loki ? Loki ! GARDES ! À L'AIDE !

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Loki... Mon chéri...

\- Hum...

\- Ouvre les yeux mon grand.

Loki ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il était bien, il était au chaud, sa mère lui parlait, sa mère lui caressait le front. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu ouvrir les yeux ? Après ces derniers mois d'isolement et de souffrances, c'était si beau que ça semblait être un rêve.

\- Loki s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu es réveillé.

Le dieu laissa un soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard vert endormi se posa sur le visage de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? demanda Loki en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Tu n'es pas dans ta chambre. Tu es dans l'infirmerie.

\- De quoi ?

Loki se redressa en grognant et posa une main sur son ventre avec une grimace. Qu'est ce qu'il avait mal. Il tourna la tête et observa rapidement son environnement. Effectivement, il était bien à l'infirmerie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et où étaient ses enfants ? Le regard sérieux de sa mère l'arrêta alors qu'il voulait se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Loki ?

-Rien Mère.

\- Loki ! Tu disparais du jour au lendemain, tu reviens plusieurs jours plus tard sans prévenir personne et tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre pendant près d'un an. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir !

\- J'avais besoin d'être seul, répondit effrontément Loki.

\- Et toutes ces marques sur ton ventre ?

\- C'est rien, je me suis cogné c'est tout, dit son fils en détournant les yeux.

\- À d'autres, jeune homme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le regard de sa mère se remplit de douceur.

\- J'ai eu peur Loki, murmura-t-elle en caressant la joue de son fils. Si peur...

Le dieu baissa les yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas expliquer qu'il avait... Avec un cheval. Il grimaça, il se dégoûtait. Si seulement il n'avait pas croisé cet étalon. Sa mère soupira, visiblement résignée.

\- Nous sommes rentrés dans ta chambre après t'avoir amené ici Loki. Nous l'avons vu.

\- Quoi ? Mère !

Loki écarta la main toujours posée sur son visage et s'assit au bord du lit. Il posa ses pieds au sol et se leva avant de quitter la pièce en courant. Sa tête se mit à tourner et il trébucha, se secoua, se transforma en loup et courut vers sa chambre en se cognant contre les murs. Arrivé dans celle-ci il redevint humain. Son regard paniqué balaya la pièce. Où étaient-ils ? Derrière lui, des pas s'approchaient rapidement.

\- Loki ! Loki calme-toi !

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Loki...

\- OÙ ?!

Loki, dans les vêtements blancs et lâches de l'infirmerie, se tourna vers sa mère. Il avait les yeux rougis et les lèvres tremblotantes.

\- Mère, dit-il d'une voix cassée. Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Pourquoi vous me les avez enlevés ?

Il s'assit par terre, le regard vide. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui enlevait-on toujours ce à quoi il tenait ? Sa mère s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Loki se dégagea brusquement mais la main se reposa une nouvelle fois, alors il se laissa faire.

\- Ils vont bien mon chéri. Thor s'occupe du serpent et le poulain est à l'écurie.

\- Et Fenrir ?

\- Qui ?

\- Fenrir.

\- Ah, le loup.

Loki hocha timidement la tête tout en gardant son regard fixé sur le sol et ses pieds.

\- Nous n'avons trouvé aucun loup.

\- Va-t'en.

\- Chéri...

\- Sors, ordonna le prince d'une voix cassée.

La femme regarda son enfant et quitta la pièce en silence. Loki se releva lentement.

\- Fenrir ? Fenrir ! Où es-tu mon grand ? Fenrir c'est moi !

Loki traversa la pièce de long en large, vérifia la salle de bain et la seconde pièce qu'il avait commencé à aménager. Les mains du dieu se mirent à trembler. Où était son fils ?

\- Fenrir ?

Loki allait abandonner et s'effondrer quand un petit bruit attira son attention. Il se jeta au sol, ignorant la douleur qui irradia aussitôt de son ventre et regarda sous son lit. Le loup était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les oreilles rabattues et le museau dans les pattes.

\- Hé... Fenrir...

L'animal redressa difficilement la tête et poussa un petit aboiement en regardant le dieu.

\- C'est moi, murmura-t-il. C'est papa.

Le loup se mit à ramper pour s'extraire du lit. Il sortit précipitamment et se jeta sur Loki. Léchant son visage et ses mains, frottant sa tête contre lui tout en poussant de petits gémissements.

\- Là, là, tout va bien trésor, tout va bien. Papa est là.

Le loup tremblant se colla contre Loki et enfouit son museau dans le cou du dieu qui était humide de larmes. Si Loki avait eu peur de les perdre, ce n'était rien par rapport à Fenrir qui avait vu son père disparaître et ses frères être enlevés sous ses yeux. Le dieu de la malice serra longuement la bête contre lui en lui murmurant des mots rassurants jusqu'à ce que l'animal cessât de gémir et de trembler. En silence, son fils toujours contre lui, Loki ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il sentit rapidement la vague d'énergie le parcourir, signe que sa magie était en action. Un instant plus tard, il avait retrouvé ses forces. Une chance que l'infirmerie soit toujours chargée en énergie magique. Le temps passé là-bas l'avait bien aidé à recharger ses batteries. Il inspira et changea sa tenue, troquant les vêtements blancs contre ses vêtements à lui.

Loki se leva et se dirigea vers la porte; sa mère était repartie depuis longtemps, préférant le laisser seul.

\- Allez Fenrir. On va chercher tes frères.

Le loup jappa et se glissa entre ses jambes pour réclamer une autre caresse.

Son loup collé contre ses mollets, Loki se dirigea vers la chambre de Thor. Le dieu ouvrit sa porte, tout sourire.

\- Ton serpent m'aime beaucoup mon frère !

Loki haussa un sourcil et regarda son fils, enroulé autour du coup de Thor. Il essayait clairement de l'étrangler. Cette constatation fit sourire le dieu de la malice.

\- Si tu le dis mon frère...

Loki tendit la main et Jörmungand s'enroula autour de son bras, remonta et vint se loger sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne veux plus de câlin ? demanda Thor.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

Loki ouvrit grands les yeux.

\- Et bien... Quand tu es sorti de ta chambre tu es venu me voir, commença tranquillement l'oncle des animaux.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Tu avais l'air très fatigué et...

\- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, répétait Loki en se frottant les tempes.

Fenrir lui lança un regard inquiet, Thor posa une main sur l'épaule libre de son frère et Loki se crispa.

\- Je... Je vais chercher Sleipnir, marmonna le dieu aux cheveux noirs avant de partir à grands pas.

Il ne se rappelait pas être allé voir Thor... Il se rappelait son... Accouchement, très perturbant de se rappeler ce genre de chose quand on était un homme. Il se rappelait être dans son bain, avoir commencé à s'habiller tout en regardant Sleipnir parce qu'il était trop mignon à trébucher dans la chambre et puis... Et puis, et puis sa mère l'avait réveillé. Oh bordel. Il était allé faire un... Un... Un câlin ? À Thor ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort déjà ? Ah oui, c'était un dieu. Quelle barbe ! Loki grogna et frappa dans une colonne. Fenrir le regarda faire les oreilles dressées sans trop comprendre. Jörmungand siffla doucement en frottant sa tête contre la tempe de Loki. La caresse maladroite de son fils le fit sourire. Puis, le dieu reprit sa marche et lança son pied dans une porte pour l'ouvrir tout en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Dégagez, grogna-t-il à l'intention des soldats qui se trouvaient dans l'écurie.

Passée la surprise de voir Loki —oui une rumeur circulait comme quoi il était sorti de sa chambre, mais ça faisait bizarre de le revoir après un an—, les soldats prêtèrent attention au visage de Loki. Et, voyant le prince s'approcher avec sa tête des mauvais jours, qui plus est accompagné d'un loup et d'un serpent qui auraient tout fait pour le soutenir, les asgardiens quittèrent rapidement le bâtiment.

\- Où est-il, marmonna le dieu.

Il regarda les boxes qui s'étalaient devant lui. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop de boxes et de chevaux. Or, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre

\- Fenrir, cherche ton frère.

Le loup jappa et se mit à fureter dans l'écurie, cherchant l'odeur du poulain qu'il avait gentiment léché peu après sa naissance. Le dieu le suivit et l'animal lui fit traverser presque tout le bâtiment. Quand Fenrir s'arrêta, il posa ses pattes avant sur la porte du box et leva le museau. Loki accéléra le pas et ouvrit la porte. Son dernier fils, qui visiblement avait déjà grandi de plusieurs centimètres, il ne faisait plus la taille d'un chat mais d'un chien, se tenait aux côtés d'une pouliche. Cette observation fit grogner Loki qui s'approcha de Sleipnir en le soulevant dans ses bras. Il fusilla la jeune jument du regard en sortant. C'était _son_ fils, pas le sien. Il quitta l'écurie et regagna sa chambre au pas de course. Sleipnir tout content d'être porté remuait doucement ses huit pattes tout en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Loki. Jörmungand qui était sur l'autre épaule serpenta jusqu'à lui tout en s'enroulant au passage autour du cou de son père. Le reptile sortit sa langue et regarda attentivement son demi-frère. Le jeune cheval avait tourné sa tête vers lui et les deux échangèrent un long regard vert. S'il y avait bien une chose que la fratrie avait en commun c'était la couleur de leurs yeux. Finalement, Jörmungand se désintéressa de Sleipnir et reposa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule libre. Peut importait ce nouveau venu, les épaules de Loki resteraient toujours sa place de prédilection et il ne comptait pas la léguer. Il gagnerait la guerre territoriale.

Loki s'arrêta enfin devant sa porte et déposa Sleipnir au sol. Dire qu'il avait tant rêvé d'en sortir une fois sa forme retrouvée, la première chose qu'il faisait c'était d'y retourner. Pitoyable. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa du genou le cheval qui contemplait le couloir. Fenrir était déjà installé sur le lit et Jörmungand avait filé au sol, direction son bassin.

\- Suis tes frères Sleipnir, ordonna Loki en croisant les bras.

Le poulain le regarda et avança lentement dans la pièce. Réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans un environnement familier, il partit un peu plus sûrement. Loki le regarda trotter autour du lit, le poulain cherchait visiblement à comprendre comment atteindre Fenrir. Loki sourit et referma la porte. Il voulait passer du temps avec eux mais il fallait qu'il allât chercher à manger pour le nouveau venu et ensuite qu'il se reposât. Encore une fois, ses parents n'avaient rien dit de spécial. Il n'avait pas encore vu Odin mais était persuadé que ça serait comme sa mère. Le père de toute chose allait le sermonner brièvement sur sa disparition et son absence avant de passer à autre chose.

Tout en partant vers les cuisines, Loki réfléchissait, le front plissé. Il avait eu deux enfants, trois si on comptait Hel, avec une déesse et aucune réaction. Il avait fugué et s'était barricadé dans sa chambre pendant un an, on ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Tous étant bien trop intrigués par Sleipnir. Pourquoi un poulain ? Heureusement que les gardes étaient là pour poser les vraies questions. Le dieu de la malice ne voyait plus quoi faire. C'était pourtant une naissance non prévue qu'il mettait les parents hors d'eux, non ? Loki n'y comprenait rien. Le dieu se servit dans un des garde-mangers et repartit.

Le soir venu, il s'était allongé sur son lit, la tête posée sur ses mains et regardait, un doux sourire aux lèvres, son dernier enfant. Sleipnir admirait avec des yeux brillants le nuage vert qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête. La fumée diffusait une légère musique de quelques notes qui se répétaient, une berceuse. Une berceuse calme pour endormir son petit dernier. Loki était fier de son idée, mais surtout, Loki était heureux.

* * *

Un petit hennissement tout choupinou de bébé Sleipnir pour ceux qui laisse une review ?

S'il vous plaît, donnez moi votre avis, j'adore réellement ce chapitre et j'ai vraiment vraiment (vraiment, l'ai-je déjà dit ?) envie d'avoir des retours.


	4. Chap 3 : Embrouilles et machinations

Ceci est clairement le "petit" chapitre non prévu, rempli de petits trucs qui ne font pas tous parti de l'adolescence de Loki mais que j'avais envie d'écrire et que je trouve utile pour le développement de mon Loki x).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, et on commence avec Thor et Loki enfants !

* * *

Dans la catégorie : faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique, Loki était un grand champion. Si pendant sa crise d'adolescence il avait fait les plus grosses bêtises de sa vie, à savoir ses enfants, le jeune Loki s'était aussi bien débrouillé. Après tout, on ne devient pas le dieu de la ruse et du mensonge en quelques petites années.

À l'époque, car ça remontait à plusieurs centaines de siècles, il jouait encore régulièrement avec Thor, le considérait comme son frère car n'étant pas au courant de sa condition et l'entraînait dans ses bêtises autant qu'il suivait le blond dans les siennes. Bien que Thor soit relativement sage et n'ait donc que peu de bêtises à proposer. Loki était vil, depuis bien longtemps, même enfant il était loin d'être innocent. Sa proximité avec son frère lui permettait de le manipuler facilement, ce qui était à l'origine de nombreuses mésaventures pour le blond.

Un soir ou les deux princes devaient être présentés à des amis de leurs royaux parents, Loki avait décidé de s'amuser. Il avait convaincu Thor d'échanger leurs apparences et avait passé la soirée à faire des bêtises sous l'apparence de son frère d'habitude si exemplaire. Le lendemain, le blond avait subit le courroux de ses parents sous l'œil amusé du véritable coupable. Thor, les yeux baissés avait accepté sa punition sans en comprendre la raison alors que Loki, assis sur le rebord d'un balcon, menton appuyé dans la main, l'avait regardé un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Dans la même catégorie, la foi suivante, prétextant un cache-cache, il avait enfermé Thor dans son armoire. Il était ensuite allé se présenter devant ses parents car ce jour là les deux princes devaient essayer les dernières tenues confectionnées pour un évènement futur dans un autre royaume.

\- Loki, tu as vu ton frère ?

\- Je pense qu'il n'est pas encore prêt, répondit le second prince en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je ne l'ai pas croisé.

Et au même moment, dans la chambre du premier prince...

\- Eh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît...

Thor frappa contre la porte.

\- S'il vous plaît !

Il frappa encore contre le panneau de bois sans se douter une seconde que c'était en vain à cause d'un sort lancé par Loki.

Odin, Frigga et Loki se dirigèrent vers la chambre du prince. Ne le voyant pas du premier coup d'œil, les deux dieux commencèrent à fouiller la chambre jusqu'à arriver devant la grande penderie ou Thor frappait toujours contre le bois. Loki plissa les yeux et ses mains, qu'il cacha dans son dos, s'activèrent. Quand la reine ouvrit la porte pour y jeter un coup d'œil, l'illusion lui montra simplement des vêtements. La porte se referma et Loki souffla de soulagement en s'essayant le front. C'était fatiguant la magie.

\- Effectivement, il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

\- C'est bizarre, ça ne lui ressemble pas de disparaitre comme ça.

Loki fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ça n'allait pas, il ne fallait pas que ses parents s'inquiètent, ils devaient être en colère contre Thor.

\- Mais il savait qu'on essayait nos tenues, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant très bien que le blond était parfaitement au courant.

\- Bien entendu, nous en avons discuté avec vous deux, répondit Frigga.

Le brun offrit un air innocent à sa mère.

\- Mère, il aurait put se cacher volontairement ?

\- Non, ton frère ne ferait pas une chose pareille.

Loki hocha positivement la tête tout en réprimant un sourire. Au regard que ses parents échangèrent, il lui sembla évident qu'il avait semé le doute dans leurs esprits.

Le soir venu pendant le repas, l'heure était aux explications.

\- Mais j'étais dans ma chambre, balbutia le blond en répondant à son père. Dans mon armoire. Avec Loki on faisait un...

\- Thor ne nous mens pas, asséna Odin d'une voix forte.

La voix du roi claqua fermement, quand à l'interpellé, il lui sembla presque entendre le bruit du sceptre de son père quand il s'abattait sur le sol au pied de son trône. Thor se ratatina sur sa chaise en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Il lança un regard perdu à son frère qui haussa les épaules en prenant un air surpris. Loki, roi de la comédie, était en action. Les doigts du père de toute chose tapotaient sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

\- Thor, tu es privé de dessert. Va dans ta chambre.

Le premier prince baissa les yeux en descendant de sa chaise.

\- Oui Père, murmura-t-il avant de partir, épaules basses.

Loki le regarda partir. Pour un peu il aurait été peiné de voir son frère ainsi. Cependant, il tendit la main vers le plat posé devant lui et attrapa un des gâteaux. Son frère, n'était pas là, ça en faisait plus pour lui ! Par contre il allait devoir se débrouiller pour éviter que Thor ne le dénonce un jour ou l'autre. Quand ses parents se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour parler sans qu'ils ne les entendent, Loki qui d'habitude espionnait les conversations en profita et glissa des pâtisseries sur la serviette en tissu étalée sur ses genoux. Il la plia avec délicatesse et d'un claquement de doigts, la fit disparaître. Il reposa aussitôt son regard sur le plat de desserts et se lécha les lèvres. Maintenant il pouvait en profiter.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Loki regarda derrière lui et se colla au mur en bloquant sa respiration. Deux soldats passèrent devant lui en discutant. Le prince respira de nouveau quand ils disparurent. Il s'avança un peu et passa sa tête dans le couloir. Rien à signaler. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte de Thor et frappa doucement.

\- Mon frère, ouvre c'est moi, dit-il a voix basse.

Comme rien ne de passait, il reprit la parole.

\- Tu peux ouvrir, il n'y a personne.

Alors seulement la porte s'ouvrit doucement et Thor, les yeux rougis, apparu. Il laissa son petit frère entrer dans sa chambre. Loki inspira et prit un air désolé.

\- Je... Je t'ai amené du dessert, dit-il en faisant apparaître la serviette pliée.

Il tendit le paquet à Thor qui l'entrouvrit, un poil septique. Un instant plus tard, il relevait la tête, les yeux brillants de joie et de reconnaissance. Il avait ensuite posé la serviette au sol et avait serré son frère dans ses bras. Thor n'avait pas cherché plus loin, son frère lui avait apporté du dessert alors qu'il en était privé, s'exposant ainsi à une possible colère d'Odin. Comment croire qu'il avait mauvais fond ?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Et, évidemment, Loki avait découvert par hasard la passion de son frère pour les serpents. À la base, il espionnait et suivait son frère à la fois pour se renseigner sur lui et aussi pour tester les derniers sorts de dissimulation qu'il avait appris. Il avait suivit Thor dans les jardins du palais, où le blondinet cachait son presque animal de compagnie, un petit serpent vert. Le moment où Loki avait une nouvelle fois regretté être le frère d'un phénomène pareil ? Quand il avait entendu que Thor avait baptisé son serpent... Loki...

\- Mais quel idiot, avait soupiré le jeune Loki qui était caché dans un arbre, au-dessus de son frère.

Thor avait gardé le serpent dans ses mains pendant près d'une heure avant de repartir aussi joyeusement qu'il était arrivé. Loki était resté consterné par cette triple découverte. Un, son frère aimait le serpent. Deux, il en avait un. Et trois, il l'avait appelé Loki. L'enfant ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être fier ou complètement désespéré. Il était ensuite resté dans son arbre toute la journée à réfléchir à un plan diabolique. Et alors que le soleil se couchait et que l'heure du repas approchait, il avait trouvé. Il allait se changer en serpent pour faire peur à son frère. Ça, c'était diabolique ! Et alors qu'un petit rire ravi passait la barrière de ses lèvres, il fut interrompu.

\- Prince Loki ! Descendez de votre arbre, le repas est servi.

Le garçon vêtu de vert sauta au sol et lança un regard dédaigneux au soldat venu le chercher. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, comme tous les autres habitants du palais il avait l'habitude du comportement de Loki. Le jeune dieu était hautain avec toutes les personnes en dessous de lui, et, en temps que prince, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde au dessus. Alors le soldat l'ignora et posa une main sur l'épaule du prince pour le guider hors des jardins. Loki détestait les soldats d'Odin, Loki détestait qu'on le touche, Loki détestait par-dessus tout d'un soldat d'Odin le touche. Il feula méchamment mais le soldat l'ignora de nouveau.

\- Dépêchez-vous, ordonna l'homme en arrivant dans le couloir et en le lâchant.

Il se remit en position au garde à vous contre le mur et Loki lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de partir fièrement, le menton relevé et d'un pas volontairement lent. Il arriva devant la porte de l'immense salle à manger. Il l'entrouvrit et passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Le deuxième prince est là, Vos Majestés, annonça le garde qui surveillait la porte.

\- Entre Loki. Viens t'asseoir, sourit Frigga.

Le petit dieu se glissa sur son siège, à côté de Thor. Le blond avait déjà dévoré la moitié de son assiette et ne prêta qu'une brève attention à l'arrivé de son frère. La nourriture c'était sacré pour lui. Loki regarda son assiette et croisa les bras.

\- Loki. Mange.

\- Non.

\- Loki...

\- S'il ne mange pas... Je peux prendre son assiette ?

\- Non Thor. Finis d'abord la tienne.

Quelques coups rapides de fourchette plus tard, Thor se redressa sur son siège.

\- J'ai fini !

Odin sourit et d'un geste de la main, demanda qu'on réserve son fils. Thor mangeait beaucoup. Loki presque rien et en plus il était difficile. Frigga regarda l'assiette de Loki.

\- Loki, manges les tomates.

\- Non, répéta-t-il avec une mimique dégoûtée. C'est pas bon.

Frigga leva les yeux au ciel, autant lui faire manger n'importe quoi de couleur verte était extrêmement simple, autant la moindre chose que Loki ne sentait pas devenait un véritable calvaire. Thor lui mangeait tout ce qui atterrissait dans son assiette et avait tendance à piquer chez son frère.

\- Loki, manges ta viande au moins.

\- Non ! Je veux du poisson !

\- Je peux prendre sa viande alors ?

\- Thor...

Frigga appela un des cuisiniers et lui murmura quelques mots. L'homme hocha la tête et fit signe à un de ses commis. Ce dernier s'approcha de Loki pour lui enlever son assiette qu'il n'avait pas touché et en déposa une autre. Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent et il attrapa sa fourchette pour la planter dans le morceau de poisson entouré par des légumes tout en nuances de vert. Il dévora son assiette aussi vite que Thor sa troisième et à la fin, adressa un regard reconnaissant à sa mère. Heureusement qu'elle était là.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Loki était prêt à mettre son plan à exécution. Il inspira profondément et dans un flash vert, il changea de forme. Un petit serpent vert sortit de la chambre du second prince et se faufila jusqu'à la chambre du premier. Le jeune dieu assit à son bureau, la langue légèrement sortie, gribouillait les esquisses d'un marteau d'un coup de crayon assez maladroit. Avec un long sifflement, Loki glissa sur le sol pour s'approcher de lui. Thor baissa les yeux en entendant le bruit, ses sourcils se levèrent.

\- Oh ! lâcha-t-il en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Le blond regarda le serpent en souriant.

\- Salut toi, murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant.

Loki se redressa en sortant sa langue qui chatouilla le nez du prince.

\- Viens voir, dit Thor en attrapant le reptile sans hésiter.

Loki s'enroula autour de sa main pendant que son frère se levait et montait sa main au niveau de son visage pour l'observer au plus près. Sans attendre plus longtemps Loki se transforma.

\- BWWAAA ! C'EST MOI ! cria-t-il en écartant les bras.

Thor cria en tirant son bras vers lui et tomba en arrière. Par pur réflexe, il recula rapidement à l'aide de ses bras pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre lui et la source du problème. Loki atterrit au sol, un peu plus gracieusement que son frère, et se roula par terre en se tenant le ventre, pleurant de rire devant l'air profondément choqué de Thor. Le jeune dieu, encore perdu, referma enfin la bouche en réalisant que c'était bel et bien son petit frère qui était mort de rire sur le sol de sa chambre.

\- Loki ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant. Non mais t'es pas bien ?!

Le brun passa en position assise, ses minces épaules secouées par son fou rire. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, respirant difficilement entre ses légers rires.

\- Ah... Ahh... Attends une... Haha haha !

Mais il échouait lamentablement. Pas par absence de volonté, c'est juste que le visage de Thor en colère était tout simplement hilarant. Le plus petit des deux princes s'essuya les yeux, encore parcouru de hoquets de rire. Son frère le regardait durement, les poings sur les hanches. Loki inspira profondément et se redressa en appuyant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il releva la tête et se mit à pouffer.

\- Mon frère, menaça Thor en s'avançant vers lui.

L'interpellé serra brusquement les lèvres et gonfla les joues. Peine perdue, il se remit à rire et partit en courant vers la porte, son frère sur les talons.

\- Loki ! Arrêtes toi immédiatement ! cria le prince aux boucles blondes en poursuivant son frère à toute vitesse.

Le brun lui lança un regard rempli de malice et en un clin d'œil se téléporta au bout du couloir. Son frère rugit de colère et accéléra. Pour lui, user de la magie dans de tels moments, c'était de la triche ! Pour Loki, c'était pour mettre un peu d'égalité, même s'il était assez endurant, Thor était bien plus sportif que lui. Loki dérapa dans un virage serré et reprit sa course sans s'arrêter un instant. Derrière lui, son frère l'appelait toujours. Le regard vert du prince parcourait les couloirs et les portes du palais. Du bruit parvenait d'une des portes. Il se jeta sur la poignée et rentra vitesse grand V se cacher dans la pièce où il était sur de trouver un abri. Un bref instant plus tard, Thor apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, respirant bruyamment. Son regard bleu observa la pièce. Il aperçut la tête brune de son frère dépasser de derrière leur mère. Frigga avait une main posée sur le crâne de Loki et discutait tranquillement avec d'autres femmes. Le blond qui avait reprit son souffle allait renoncer à la course poursuite quand Loki lui tira la langue avec un clin d'œil en saisissant les pans de la robe de sa mère entre ses mains. Thor ne réfléchit pas plus et se rua vers lui.

\- Mère ! hurla Loki en se serrant contre les jambes de Frigga à l'instant où il vit son grand frère se mettre à courir.

L'épouse d'Odin se tourna vers Thor qui courrait vers elle. Le blond fit un bond de côté et passa dans son dos, au même moment, le brun passa devant elle. Frigga soupira discrètement et attrapa ses deux fils qui commençaient à courir autour d'elle. Les deux enfants gémirent en plaquant chacun les mains sur les oreilles que leur mère avait attrapées.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. Que vais-je faire de vous ?

\- C'est lui qui a commencé ! clama Loki en tendant un index vers son frère.

Thor fit les yeux ronds devant son mensonge.

\- Même pas vrai, s'écria-t-il. C'est lui Mère ! Il...

\- Je ne veux rien savoir.

\- Mais, débuta Thor dans l'idée de se défendre.

\- Rien !

\- Ah !

\- Loki, silence, ordonna leur mère.

Piteusement et tout comme son frère avant lui, le brun baissa les yeux. Frigga libéra enfin leurs oreilles.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous tenir, retournez dans vos chambres les garçons.

\- Oui Mère, répondirent les deux princes dans un magnifique accord.

Ils s'inclinèrent vaguement devant les autres femmes et partirent vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, Loki fit un croche-patte à son frère qui manqua s'étaler par terre. Le blond battit des bras et se lança une nouvelle fois à la poursuite du diable qui lui servait de frère. Le rire de Loki résonna dans le couloir.

\- Eh bien Frigga... Ce ne sont pas des enfants que tu as là, mais de vrais petits monstres, dit une des amies de la reine.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, sourit délicatement la reine en regardant la porte par laquelle ses deux monstres étaient partis.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Loki ? Looookkkiii ! Loki debout !

Le brun grogna et rabattit son drap sur son visage.

\- Encore un peu, bailla-t-il les yeux fermés.

Mais son frère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Le blond sauta sur le matelas aux draps verts.

\- Loookkkiii, sourit-il en s'approchant à quatre pattes de son petit frère. Looookkkiii...

\- Va-t-en, marmonna le brun en se roulant en boule.

\- Looo, commença Thor en posant ses mains sur l'oreiller sur lequel reposait la tête du prince, kiiii !

Thor arracha l'oreiller du matelas et la tête de Loki atterrit brutalement sur celui-ci. Il cligna des yeux sans réagir, le temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau encore embrumé de sommeil. Il passa d'abord une main dans son dos, réalisant ainsi que Thor avait également envoyé balader sa couverture. Puis, se releva à moitié en se frottant la nuque. Enfin, il fusilla son frère qui regard. Thor qui à l'inverse de Loki, encore en tenu de nuit, était habillé avait sauté au sol et l'attendait impatiemment.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller comme ça mon frère, gronda Loki.

Le blond, peu effrayé par son frère qui tâtonnait le dessous de ses oreillers pour trouver son t-shirt tout en baillant, hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- Père a dit qu'on allait monter à cheval aujourd'hui. C'est génial hein ?

Loki trouva enfin un haut et l'enfila tout en laissant pendre ses jambes le long de son lit. Il était partagé entre son amour pour les chevaux et son envie de grasse matinée. À regret, il du abandonner la seconde option. Avec son frère dans sa chambre, impossible de se rendormir tranquillement. Loki ne comprenait pas Thor. Le blond pouvait dormir une dizaine de minutes comme des heures et des heures, il suffisait qu'on le réveille pour qu'il soit en pleine forme. Lui, avait besoin de dormir. S'il dormait moins de dix heures par nuit des cernes bleutés apparaissaient rapidement sous ses yeux.

Loki attrapa un oreiller et le jeta au visage de son grand frère. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il venait le chercher avec une bonne nouvelle que Loki allait lui pardonner ce réveil particulièrement désagréable. Loki attrapa un pantalon d'équitation qui traînait toujours au pied de son lit et l'enfila alors que Thor serrait l'oreiller dans ses bras. Le brun ouvrit ensuite son armoire et attrapa une chemise verte pâle qui mit sur son t-shirt noir. Le brun traîna les pieds vers ses chaussures et glissa ses pieds dedans. Les deux enfants quittèrent ensuite la chambre de Loki. Thor sautillant devant, Loki baillant, les yeux dans le vague et sa chemise sortant de son pantalon, derrière. Les deux princes entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Odin et Frigga étaient attablés.

\- Loki... Tu as vu ta tenue ?

Le brun lança un regard endormi à sa mère. Non il n'avait pas vu. Oui il s'en fichait. Oui il était fatigué. Oui il voulait bien que Thor soit puni pour l'avoir réveillé. Et oui il voulait se recoucher. Malheureusement pour lui, Frigga n'avait pas posé autant de questions. Le plus jeune bailla de nouveau en s'étirant et s'approcha de la reine. Frigga remit la chemise de son fils en place et lui coiffa sommairement les cheveux, réussissant au passage l'exploit de dompter plusieurs épis de la chevelure sauvage de Loki.

\- Tu es bien plus présentable comme ça, sourit-elle avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front.

\- Merci Mère, sourit Loki en retour.

\- Mon frère ! Tu es prêt ?

Thor se tenait près de la porte, Odin attendait également.

\- J'ai pas encore mangé, s'insurgea Loki.

\- On n'a pas le temps mon frère ! Il fallait te lever plus tôt.

Odin prit Thor sur ses épaules et se tourna vers Loki.

\- Dépêche-toi Loki. Les chevaux ne vont pas attendre.

Le brun grommela et attrapa une pomme sur la grande table avant de suivre son père et son frère. Frigga se leva à son tour, elle n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui et comptait bien regarder ses enfants s'amuser.

Loki croqua un morceau de sa pomme en regardant les chevaux dans leurs boxes. Il mâcha tranquillement le fruit et s'arrêta devant un box. La porte en bois était renforcé de pièces métalliques et on entendait le cheval piaffer et frapper du sabot.

\- Celui-là, dit-il en montrant le box de sa main libre avant de croquer un nouveau morceau.

\- Vous êtes sûr Altesse ?

Loki ne prit pas la peine de répondre et planta ses dents dans la pomme pour croiser les bras. Ensuite, il attendit qu'on prépare le cheval en finissant son repas.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Nul ! lança Loki, debout sur ses étriers, en galopant autour de Thor qui se démenait comme un beau diable avec ses rênes. T'es nul !

Le brun était léger, habile et à l'aise sur un cheval, il montait n'importe quel cheval disponible. Thor ne montait que les plus obéissants, laissant les étalons fougueux à son frère. En ce moment, Loki montait un énorme cheval alezan qui avait la réputation de mordre et de désarçonner même les meilleurs écuyers d'Asgard. Pourtant le jeune dieu le montait régulièrement à cru et ce sans aucun désagrément. Pour l'heure, il était bien sur une selle mais laissait les rênes relâchés, se tenant au pommeau de sa selle ou à la crinière du cheval. Et l'alezan restait obéissant, réagissant aux pressions des jambes de Loki qui s'en contentait avec parfois quelques claquement de la langue.

\- Olà ! Calme, calme ! lança Thor d'une voix absolument pas calme en voyant que son cheval souhaitait suivre celui de Loki.

Le brun fit demi-tour et fonça vers son frère. L'alezan frôla l'autre animal avant de sauter par-dessus la barrière de la carrière. Loki lâcha un cri de joie en le laissant galoper dans la prairie attenante. Frigga sourit et s'approcha de Thor, elle montait un cheval à la robe blanche moucheté de gris perle.

\- Tu t'en sors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui... À peu près, marmonna Thor en serrant fermement ses cuisses sur les flancs de sa monture.

Le cheval piaffa et secoua la tête. Un instant plus tard, Loki passa en un éclair devant eux.

\- YOUHOU !

Et il disparut de leur champ de vision aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Thor tourna la tête et repéra l'alezan, déjà bien loin de lui, qui galopait à toute allure. Il soupira en baissant les épaules.

\- Comment fait-il Mère ? On dirait que tous les chevaux l'adorent.

\- Il sait peut être leur parler, répondit Frigga. Et toi tu devrais essayer.

Le blond regarda son cheval et caressa doucement sa crinière. Sans la présence du cheval monté par Loki, l'animal s'était calmé et attendait patiemment.

\- C'est parti, murmura Thor en donnant un doux coup de talon.

Le cheval passa au trot et entama de longs cercles proches de la barrière. Hors de la carrière, Loki s'était rassit correctement sur la selle et écartait les bras tout en fermant les yeux. La sensation de liberté était totale, le vent fouettait son visage et ses cheveux. Le jeune dieu respirait à plein poumons. Il ouvrit un œil et jeta un regard en arrière, la carrière où il avait laissé sa famille avait depuis longtemps disparue. Loki sourit et se remit droit en refermant les yeux. Il était bien. Soudain, l'alezan hennit et se cabra d'un coup. Loki rouvrit les yeux en criant et tomba en arrière, essayant vainement de rattraper les rênes qui passèrent près de ses doigts. Les yeux écarquillés de peur, il chuta et heurta violement le sol. Il atterrit sur le dos, le choc de la chute lui coupa le souffle et des points noirs troublèrent son champ de vision. Sa tête frappa la terre et il gémit faiblement avant de perdre connaissance.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Mère ! Loki revient !

Frigga tourna la tête vers l'alezan qui arrivait. Le cheval courrait mais quelque chose n'allait pas. La reine fronça les sourcils et mit une main en visière. Thor s'était détourné et essayait vainement de faire des pas de côtés. Il avait vu Loki le faire et il trouvait ça très classe. Frigga étouffa un cri en voyant la selle vide. Elle talonna sa monture et rejoignit l'alezan qui tournait en rond. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à saisir les rênes et stoppa les deux chevaux. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à envier à son plus jeune fils. Frigga était une excellente cavalière. Elle guida les deux vers la carrière et sauta à terre. Son cheval à la robe clair se mit à mâcher l'herbe qui se trouvait devant lui. La reine d'Asgard accrocha le licol de l'alezan à la barrière et interpella plusieurs soldats. Un très bref instant plus tard, Frigga, désormais sur un pur-sang au poil noir brillant, à la tête d'une petite escouade fonçait vers les prairies où Loki avait pour habitude d'aller chevaucher. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle avait terriblement peur de ne pas le retrouver ou de le retrouver mais...

\- LOKI !

Frigga tira sur les rênes et sauta à côté de son fils. Le brun avait les yeux clos, il respirait faiblement. Son front était couvert de sueur.

\- Loki ! Tu m'entends ? Loki ?

Frigga passa une main sur le front de l'enfant qui souffla.

\- Maman... J'ai... J'ai mal maman...

Le cœur de Frigga de serra en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Pas de "Mère" comme il était tenu de le faire en temps normal, juste un "Maman" de la part d'un enfant blessé.

\- Tout va bien mon trésor. Tout va bien, on va te ramener à la maison.

\- Votre Majesté, si vous permettez... Je maîtrise des bases de magie, je pourrais diminuer la douleur et l'endormir pendant le trajet. Il faut mieux éviter que vous n'utilisiez votre propre magie en ce moment.

Frigga hocha la tête en caressant la joue de Loki. Son fils ouvrit les yeux et son regard vert assombri par la douleur transperça le cœur de Frigga.

\- Je ne veux pas, gémit Loki. Je ne veux pas être endormi.

Le soldat recula d'un pas.

\- Faites le, ordonna Frigga.

\- Maman...

\- Je sais trésor, mais c'est pour ton bien.

Loki ferma les yeux en gémissant. Il avait mal au dos, mal au dos, mal au dos.

Quand le prince reprit difficilement connaissance il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la bouche et sortit légèrement sa langue avant de mâchonner dans le vide. Il avait la tête lourde, la bouche, et surtout la langue, pâteuse, ses yeux le lançaient douloureusement et des fourmillements désagréables parcouraient tout son corps. Voilà pourquoi il détestait être endormi par la magie. Tous ces petits effets secondaires étaient très désagréables. Loki étira doucement ses doigts et une faible lueur verte les illumina. L'air était encore chargé de la magie avec laquelle on l'avait soigné. Son dos le démangeait et était raide mais sans plus. Loki referma les yeux. Loué soit sa condition royale, il aurait pu mourir en tombant de l'alezan mais il allait s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Un mauvais souvenir et seulement une fine cicatrice qui lui traversait tout le dos au-dessus des reins.

Une blessure de guerre qu'il présenta à son frère dès qu'il fut remit sur pied. Thor, jaloux de la cicatrice, en avait voulu une aussi. Dans la semaine qui suivit, il se cassa le nez en jouant en équilibre sur un balcon et se coupa profondément à l'arrière du mollet en essayant d'attraper un jeune lynx dans une rivière. Son nez garda une légère trace et pendant un mois Thor remonta la jambe de ses pantalons pour exposer le trait rosâtre de la coupure. Le prince s'était cassé le nez de lui-même, mais l'idée de chasser le lynx avait été proposée par Loki, sans aucune arrière-pensée bien entendu.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Quelques années plus tard, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Les dieux pouvaient être apparentés à des préados. Loki disparaissait régulièrement dans sa chambre, jouait des tours à tout le monde et sa cible de prédilection était toujours son frère. Même s'il s'éloignait beaucoup du blond, préférant rester seul. La bonne humeur de Thor commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Loki ?

\- Non. Pas depuis un moment.

-Je me demande ce qu'il fait...

\- Tu n'as qu'à le chercher Thor.

\- Bonne idée Mère. J'y vais de ce pas.

Le jeune dieu salua sa mère de la tête et partit à la recherche de son frère adoré. Logiquement, il frappa à la porte de la chambre de celui-ci car c'était l'endroit le plus plausible pour le trouver. N'entendant aucune réponse, il appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Loki sursauta et cacha rapidement ses mains dans son dos.

\- Mon frère... Que fais-tu ?

\- Oh. Rien du tout je... Je préparais une surprise. Pour ton anniversaire.

Loki s'insulta mentalement. Pour un dieu du mensonge c'était vraiment minable.

\- Vraiment ?

Thor offrit un sourire éclatant à son frère qui lui fronçait les sourcils. Le pire c'est que ça avait vraiment marché. Le brun réfléchit mais rien à faire, il était incapable de dire quelle était la date d'anniversaire de Thor.

\- Je suis ravi que tu participes enfin aux réjouissances familiales.

\- N'allons pas jusque là, marmonna le dieu du mensonge qui depuis plusieurs siècles devait être littéralement traîné pour chaque occasion.

Regardant Thor qui le fixait du regard, Loki reprit la parole.

\- En attendant, il inspira profondément avant de poursuivre. Mon frère... Pourrais-tu repartir ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Je te laisse.

La porte se referma et Loki, soulagé, relâcha son souffle. Il remit ses mains devant lui. Elles étaient tachées de peintures. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, le blond n'y aurait probablement prêté qu'une brève attention. Voir, n'aurait rien remarqué. Le dieu se retourna et fit face à plusieurs sphères magiques. Il les remplit de peinture, de sa fabrication et donc parfaitement indélébile, et les fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts. Dans moins d'une semaine, un grand banquet était prévu. Quoi de mieux que de laisser des marques colorées sur les armures de tout ce joyeux petit monde ? C'était enfantin oui. Mais Loki avait cette idée depuis très longtemps mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la faire étant enfant. Alors il s'amuserait quand même. En général, il utilisait sa peinture pour... Et bien pour peindre. Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas sur un mur ou un plafond que la peinture atterrira. Un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres Loki alla se laver les mains.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Cent quarante six... Cent quarante sept... Cent quarante...

\- Plus vite mon frère.

\- Tais-toi Loki. Cent quarante... Cent quarante ?

\- Huit. Cent quarante huit.

\- Cent quarante neuf... Cent cinquante... Loki... Arrête de bouger.

Loki haussa un sourcil et releva le regard de son livre. Il roula des épaules et se tortilla sur place. Sous lui, Thor lâcha un grognement.

\- Mon frère...

\- Fais comme si je n'étais pas là Thor, dit Loki en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

Thor souffla fortement en bandant les muscles de ses bras et reprit ses pompes.

\- Cent cinquante et un... Cent cinquante deux...

Il continua tranquillement, en ignorant son frère qui n'arrêtait pas de changer, volontairement, de position sur son dos.

\- Cent soixante dix neuf... Cent quatre vingt...

\- Je m'ennuie mon frère, dit soudainement Loki en refermant son livre dans un claquement sec.

Thor grogna en s'immobilisant les bras tendus.

\- Loki... Laisse-moi finir.

\- Non, répondit catégoriquement le plus jeune.

Il fit glisser son livre sur le sol et s'allongea de tout son long sur Thor. Les bras du blond tremblèrent légèrement. Loki ferma les yeux.

\- Cent quatre vingt un... Cent quatre vingt deux...

Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Loki. C'était toujours amusant d'être sûr Thor lors de ses exercices. Ça lui faisait un lit chauffant. Le brun rouvrit un œil et fixa le plafond qui s'approchait et s'éloignait au rythme des pompes du blond. Mais assez rapidement l'ennui de Loki revint à la charge. Il se redressa donc d'un coup et Thor s'écrasa au sol.

\- Loki, gronda Thor d'une voix agressive, une joue écrasé contre le sol de la salle d'entraînement.

Le brun se releva et se transforma en serpent pour fuir son frère. Hors de question qu'il se laisse attraper. Le reptile fila sans demander son reste, laissant un dieu blond en sueur reprendre son souffle.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Et malheureusement pour tous, était venu le temps où Loki avait réalisé être un Géant des Glaces.

C'était l'hiver sur Asgard, chose assez rare pour être remarquable. Comme à chaque fois qu'il neigeait, Loki retrouvait son âme d'enfant. Son père était un peu faible ces derniers jours, Frigga s'en inquiétait fortement. Loki s'en fichait. Il voulait jouer dans la neige, et il voulait jouer avec son frère. Il alla frapper à la porte de Thor, habillé légèrement plus chaudement qu'à l'accoutumée, de fins gants noirs aux coutures vertes glissés dans une de ses poches. Il ne craignait pas vraiment le froid alors pas la peine de porter des couches et des couches de vêtements, comme Thor par exemple.

\- Thor ? Thor ! Thor dépêche toi ! Thoooorr !

\- J'arrive, répondit son frère d'une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

Un instant plus tard il ouvrit et sortit.

\- On y va ?

Loki souriait comme autrefois. Il saisit le bras de son frère et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs. Les deux princes déboulèrent à l'extérieur. Loki sauta à pieds joints dans la première congère qu'il trouva dès qu'il eu enfilé ses gants. Son frère marcha à ses côtés, les yeux en l'air, observant les flocons qui tombaient doucement. Son observation fit violement interrompu quand une boule de neige s'écrasa dans son dos. Il se retourna, Loki le regardait, une autre boule de neige dans la main.

\- En plein dans l'mille, sourit-il en jetant la deuxième.

Thor fit un bon de côté et l'esquiva avant de se pencher. En quinze secondes, les vêtements des deux princes étaient déjà recouverts de neige et ils se battaient fièrement à renfort de jet de munitions.

\- Dans ta face Thor !

Loki était vraiment doué dans les batailles de boules de neiges. Peut être parce qu'il usait très légèrement de magie pour façonner des sphères parfaites tout en bombardant son adversaire sans lui laisser un instant de répit. Loki s'amusait comme un fou, Thor aussi. Les deux jeunes jouaient dans la neige, le sourire aux lèvres, les joues rougies par le froid. Après une offensive rondement menée, il aurait vraiment fait un bon chef d'armée, le brun se glissa derrière un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Lutter contre Thor n'était pas facile, le blond n'avait pas la précision de son petit frère mais tirait vite et fort. Le dieu de la malice enleva un instant ses gants pour souffler sur ses doigts. Il n'avait pas froid pourtant, mais si tout le monde le faisait ça devait être utile. Il entendit son frère passer près de lui et recula discrètement de plusieurs pas. Sans regarder derrière lui, il glissa sur une plaque de verglas.

Le deuxième prince retint de justesse un cri de surprise et essaya vainement de se rattraper, ne réussissant qu'à faire un demi-tour. Il tomba à plat ventre, mains et visage dans l'épais tapis blanc. Loki se releva en secouant la tête et porta ses mains à son crâne pour recoiffer ses cheveux qui avaient du bouger. À l'affût du moindre bruit indiquant l'approche de Thor, Loki se figea brutalement en voyant ses mains. Sa peau n'était plus blanche mais bleue. Sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement. Loki regarda, partagé entre l'incompréhension et l'horreur, les mains qui ne semblaient pas être les siennes. Il posa ses doigts sur ses manches, dévoilant ses avants bras aussi bleu que les mains. En plus, des veinures rouge sang apparaissaient lentement. La respiration de Loki se bloqua. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Le jeune prince écarquilla les yeux. La peau bleue veinée de rouge. Peu ou pas sensible au froid. Loki se mit à trembler. Dans les histoires qu'on racontait sur Asgard, le peuple des Géants des Glaces occupait une place importante. Il cligna rapidement des yeux en tournant et retournant ses bras devant lui. Il n'était pas un asgardien ? Il était un... Jotun ? Il était de cette race détesté au plus haut point par le peuple d'Odin ? C'était impossible. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de preuve plus flagrante.

\- Non... Non, non, non... Non ! NON !

Loki se fichait bien que son frère connaisse sa position à présent, ça n'avait plus d'importance il était un Géant... Non. Ce n'était pas... Thor... Thor n'était pas son frère ? Thor n'était pas son frère... Frigga n'était pas sa mère. Odin n'était pas son... Père. Le regard rouge de Loki changea brutalement. Un instant plus tôt, il était ravagé par la tristesse et la peur. Maintenant, ce n'était plus que haine et ressentiment. Odin... C'était forcément de sa faute.

\- Tout va bien mon frère ? Loki ? Où est tu ?

Loki entendit son... Thor l'appeler. Sans dire un mot, le prince tourna les talons et repartit en courant vers le palais. En traversant les couloirs chauds, Loki vit sa peau reprendre sa couleur si pâle et si caractéristique. Cela ne fit que renforcer sa colère. Le brun, ayant retrouvé son apparence arriva devant la salle de trône. De ses mains tremblantes d'énervement, Loki ouvrit la porte de la pièce.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père ! hurla-t-il rouge de colère dès qu'il posa un pied dans la salle dorée.

Son soit disant père était installé à sa place, son épouse à ses côtés. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion. Loki ne prêta aucune attention à la sueur qui couvrait le front de son père, ni à ses poings légèrement tremblants, ni à l'étonnante pâleur de son visage.

\- Loki, dit Odin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père ! répéta Loki avec virulence. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé pas vrai ?! C'est pour ça que tu m'accordais moins d'attention qu'à Thor. Que tu l'as toujours préféré !

Loki ignora la tentative de Frigga d'intervenir et jeta ses gants au sol.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir recueillit dans ce cas ? Tu voulais un compagnon de jeu pour ton fils adoré ? Le petit asgardien parfait et pas un monstre, cracha le dieu de la malice. Pas un Jotun, pas l'enfant d'un Géant des Glaces. Pourquoi tu m'as fait subir ça ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit dès le début ? Tu me détestes ! Tu me hais ! Mais Odin... Je te hais encore plus. Je me vengerais. Ma vengeance sera à la hauteur de ton mensonge et de ta cruauté...

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! cria Frigga en serrant les poings. Calme toi Loki, écoutes ton père.

\- Ce. N'est. Pas. Mon. Père, répliqua Loki sur le même ton en posant son regard vert sur elle.

\- LOKI !

Le dieu déglutit et baissa les épaules. Les centaines d'années passées l'empêchaient tout bonnement de réagir face à Frigga.

\- Oui Mère, dit-il à voix basse en réalisant à peine qu'il venait de l'appeler "mère".

Le dieu du chaos lança un regard furibond vers Odin. Il lui en voulait tellement... Loki quitta rapidement la pièce, sans attendre l'autorisation, fuyant le regard déçu de Frigga.

Autant Loki détestait maintenant Odin de tout son cœur, autant voir la déception de celle qui considérait toujours comme sa mère lui faisait mal. Extrêmement mal.

Thor arriva en courant dans la salle et s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Père ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Mère ?

\- Thor...

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Sa mère pleurait, son père avait l'air dévasté.

\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais ni son père, ni sa mère ne lui répondirent.

S'en suivit une longue semaine où Loki démolissait tout ce qu'il voyait. Il avait également essayé de poignarder Odin, mais sans succès. Il avait seulement gagné un regard déçu de Frigga qui l'avait une nouvelle fois bouleversé. Alors Loki s'était contenté de rester dans sa chambre, ressassant des idées noires qui s'infiltrait en lui comme un poison.

Un soir, Loki reçu la visite d'un soldat lui annonçant qu'Odin l'attendait pour une audience. Le prince se retint d'envoyer balader le coursier et partit à contrecœur vers la salle du trône. Il voulait quand même savoir ce qu'avait prévu le roi pour lui. Exil ? Emprisonnement ? Assis à la place qui lui revenait, majestueux, trônait Odin son sceptre à la main. À ses côtés, Frigga et Thor. Thor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Loki s'avança devant eux, aux côtés d'une jeune femme qui ne connaissait pas. Il lui lança un coup d'œil intrigué mais elle ne quittait pas son roi du regard. Loki nota seulement qu'elle avait les yeux dorés, tout comme les cheveux. Il trouva ça étrange et plutôt laid. La seule autre personne qu'il connaissait avec des yeux dorés c'était Heimdall. Et Loki n'était pas vraiment en bon terme avec lui. Non décidément son regard doré était laid. Elle avait la mâchoire contractée, emmagasinant l'information qu'Odin venait de lui donner alors que Loki n'était pas encore là.

\- Très bien Vos Majestés, si vous le souhaitez, ce sera avec honneur.

\- Tu peux y aller Iliana.

Elle hocha la tête, échangea un regard avec Thor qui lui adressait un léger sourire, et quitta la pièce, lançant au passage un regard noir à Loki qui haussa un sourcil. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ? Il la regarda partir et se tourna vers le trône quand la porte se referma.

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Vous comptez m'exiler maintenant que je sais ce que je suis c'est ça ? demanda sèchement le dieu. M'emprisonner ?

\- Tu as pu croiser Iliana à l'instant, annonça Odin en ignorant les questions.

\- Absolument charmante, répliqua ironiquement Loki.

\- Ce sera ta garde du corps à partir de demain.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai recommandé, ajouta Thor.

\- ... C'est une blague j'espère. Comment osez-vous faire ça ?

Mais ce n'en était pas une. Le lendemain quand Loki sortit de sa chambre avec son loup, il vit Iliana au garde à vous.

\- Votre Altesse, salua-t-elle en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Loki l'ignora et se mit en marche, Iliana sur les talons. Il comptait retourner affronter son soit disant père.

\- Tu comptes me coller longtemps ? siffla méchamment le dieu en se retournant d'un mouvement.

-Jusqu'à votre retour dans vos appartements, Votre Altesse. Ce sont les ordres, je dois vous suivre comme votre ombre, veillez à ce que vous restiez dans le palais. Et m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien, ajouta-t-elle après un petit silence.

\- Ce n'est pas Odin qui a demandé ça...

\- Non mais votre frère oui.

\- Ce n'est pas mon frère, grogna Loki en regardant son fils qui le suivait. Fenrir, attaque.

Cependant, le loup avait son museau dans la main d'Iliana et quémandait des caresses.

\- Fenrir ? demanda Loki extrêmement perturbé de voir son fils montrer de l'affection à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- J'aime les animaux, s'excusa presque Iliana en grattant le loup entre les oreilles.

Loki ferma les yeux. Ce châtiment était définitivement pire que l'exil ou la mort. Était-ce ce qu'avait trouvé Odin pour l'empêcher de fuir après avoir découvert sa véritable nature ? Était-ce pour le garder sous la main pour s'en servir ? Était-ce encore pour s'amuser ? Loki n'en savait rien. Il pensait surtout à sa haine immense qui était apparue soudainement contre Odin. Cette haine qui le consume lui ferait presque peur. Il était tiraillé. Perdu entre l'amour qu'il avait développé comme n'importe quel enfant pour ses parents et son frère et sa colère noir d'avoir grandir et vécu dans le mensonge absolu. Il se remit en marche, lançant des regards intrigués vers Iliana. En fait, peut être qu'Odin finissait par se venger de toutes ses tentatives de rébellions.

* * *

Voilà la fameuse et agréable surprise qu'à gagné Loki à faire le mur, une super garde du corps. (D'AILLEURS ! Je n'ai pas de nom pour elle, enfin si elle en a un mais ce n'est pas terrible donc si quelqu'un à une idée, je suis preneuse.) Sympa non ? Je l'ai un peu *tousse et cache ses cinquantaines de pages liées à son histoire* développé dans une autre histoire, si ça vous intéresse voilà, c'est censé arriver après Crise d'adolescence.

J'avoue, je me suis éclatée avec Thor et Loki enfants.

Une review égal pas de sphère magique rempli de peinture dans le visage ! Allez moi à votre place je prendrais pas de risque, puis c'est juste prendre une petite minute de son temps pour cliquer sur le bouton juste en dessous. Si si je vous assure c'est pas plus compliqué que ça.


	5. L'épilogue

Pplinlibrqgvpobq efouQZNCF J'étais persuadée que j'avais posté cet épilogue depuis des semaines T-T. Bon on ne loupe pas grand-chose si on ne le lit pas mais c'est mieux quand c'est fini. Bonne lecture.

RAR :

AkiraRedtiger : Ça change de l'autre histoire pas vrai ? ^-^ Je préfère aussi mon Loki qui fait n'importe quoi. Et j'avoue que quand j'ai écris j'ai eu une pensée pour les gens non au fait de la mythologie nordique vu que quand on ne connaît pas ça doit être vraiment flou tout ça.

Soyons clair, Loki est vraiment pas cool (pour rester poli) dans cette histoire. Après dans la mythologie c'est quand même lui qui est à l'origine de ~90% des problèmes des Ases et si on lui rajoute les problèmes familiaux du MCU on n'est pas sorti. Mais dans l'idée ses enfants sont là pour le faire évoluer, et l'autre garde du corps au prénom pas fixée aussi (il ressemble bien plus au Loki de l'autre histoire dans la suite).

Et concernant la peinture naaaaan, tu es épargnée x) j'ai eu ton avis et c'est ce que je demande (merci beaucoup pour ton retour d'ailleurs parce que cette histoire a eu bien moins d'avis extérieur que les autres avant que je ne la publie :3).

* * *

\- Et voilà. Je crois que c'est tout.

L'équipe au complet regardait Thor avec de grands yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux avant d'harceler le dieu blond de questions.

\- Loki a vraiment des enfants ?

\- Loki a peur de votre mère ?

\- Loki est père ?

\- Loki n'aime pas les tomates ?

\- Loki s'est rebellé longtemps ?

\- Loki n'a pas tué ses enfants ?

\- Loki est végétarien ?

\- Loki t'aimais bien avant ?

\- Loki aime quelque chose ?

\- Loki fait de la peinture ?

\- C'est vrai que ça c'est bizarre, réagirent d'une même voix les super-héros qui n'avaient pas posés la question.

Et alors que la petite troupe allait se lancer dans un long débat pour savoir si Loki était un artiste incompris et que c'était pour ça qu'il était devenu si méchant ou s'il était dépité de n'avoir aucun talent artistique ce qui l'aurait amené à devenir si méchant. Bref, un débat autour de la peinture et de l'origine du mal chez Loki, mais l'intelligence artificielle de Tony les interrompit.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Je t'écoute J.A.R.V.I.S.

\- Des agents du SHIELD attendent votre autorisation devant l'ascenseur.

\- Ah, s'exclama Tony, semblant se souvenir d'un fait important. Fais les rentrer.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait monsieur.

Un instant plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

\- ... 'jour, grommela Loki en entrant dans la pièce, mains menottés, escorté par les agents du SHIELD.

Un des agents le poussa dans le dos et, évidemment, Iliana juste derrière lui, Loki fit deux pas avant de s'arrêter devant les Avengers.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, misérables mortels ?

Tony se leva et tapota gentiment l'épaule de Loki.

\- J'ai énormément de respect envers toi.

\- Ne me touches pas ! s'écria Loki en reculant d'un bond.

Puis, prêtant attention aux mots d'IronMan, il plissa les yeux et dévisagea tout le monde.

\- Qu'est ce que...

Son regard glissa sur les sourires des vengeurs et échoua sur le visage de Thor. Il fut pris d'un terrible mauvais pressentiment et un frisson glacial remonta dans son dos.

\- Félicitation papa, lança Clint depuis le canapé dans lequel il était vautré. Je compatis.

Alors Loki compris. Trahi par son frère qu'il avait lui même trahi. C'était un comble ! Comment osait-il le trahir ? Comment ce grand benêt blond pouvait-il se retourner contre lui, dieu des farces, fourbe parmi les fourbes ? De son côté, Iliana souriait discrètement à l'idée que tout le monde soit maintenant au courant de la paternité de Loki, son plus grand secret.

\- Thor, commença Loki avec une voix d'outre tombe.

\- Désolé mon frère, s'excusa le dieu en buvant une nouvelle gorgée du liquide sombre qui remplissait son verre.

\- Ouais désolé, reprit Tony. Promis la prochaine fois que tu essayes de contrôler la Terre on t'accordera le bénéfice du doute si tu échoues. Les nuits blanches, les biberons tout ça, ce n'est pas facile.

\- Je... Je vais te tuer, grinça le dieu de la malice en fusillant Thor de son regard vert.

Et les Avengers rirent une nouvelle fois sur le dos de notre pauvre père célibataire qui souhaitait simplement bien élever ses enfants et prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Quoi ? On a tous ses petits défauts, non ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus, ou au moins occupé un instant (si c'est le cas, un petit avis sympathique ? Je sais que vous lisez ce texte... Je vous observe... Je suis peut-être derrière vous en ce moment même... Je vais laisser planer le doute...)

À la prochaine !

~KillerNinjaPanda


End file.
